


【七班】空灵柩

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: The Empty Hearse春野樱在任务中死亡后留下了各种扑朔迷离的线索，鸣佐二人为查明其死因开始了漫长旅程。
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	1. 葬礼

春野樱被宣布死亡是她的父母的意思，这二位已年过五十的憔悴夫妇亲自到了火影楼见了时任火影的旗木卡卡西，说既然搜救无望，不如至少先给她一个体面的葬礼。并不是春野夫妇狠心，毕竟樱在任务地带遇到地震，她所处的峡谷瞬间被两边的两座大山挤扁，峡谷中的那个村庄都被埋进地底，叫他们不得不绝望。  
  
“听说、听说过三途要有家人的祭祀才能顺利……如果我们的樱已经……至少不能让她在下面不好过……”芽吹哭得抬不起头，全靠兆扶着才没有当场倒下去。作为父亲的春野兆面色苍白，大概只有至少要照顾好夫人的念头在支撑着他尚且挺拔地站着。  
  
卡卡西沉默半晌，叹了口气终究还是同意了家属的意见。当天下午就把忍者春野樱确认死亡并注销忍籍的指令下发给了忍者身份管理处。  
  
三天以后，春野夫妇举行了独生女的葬礼。  
  
很多人都去参加了这位医术出众造福无数的战斗医忍的葬礼，不过最应该出现在现场的两个人却都没有出现，就是这位名人最初的队友，漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助。  
  
宇智波佐助还勉强说得过去，毕竟他在执行某个机密的、远在天涯的任务，赶不回来很正常，说不定他现在连春野樱已经被宣布死亡了都不知道，再说人伦礼数也大不过忍界安危。而漩涡鸣人就好好的呆在木叶，却也没有来参加春野樱的葬礼，这好像有点说不过去。  
  
有些在日常生活上跟樱关系密切的人——比如说甜品店的老板娘——为此感到有点气愤，并借着这种气愤带来的纯朴勇气去问了问鸣人的同期为什么鸣人不来，那几个人说不出话，同时脸上基本上都出现了相似的为难神色。  
  
他们没办法告诉这些抱有简单正义的民众，漩涡鸣人不来是因为他根本就不承认春野樱的死亡。那天卡卡西不知道是有意还是无心，竟然叫鸣人把死亡确定书和忍籍注销证明送过去，鸣人当场差点把火影的办公桌都给掀了。  
  
“樱酱的尸体都没有找到，凭什么就认定她已经死了？”鸣人的脸色看上去跟听到自来也的死讯时几乎一致，就像整个世界都在欺骗他，没有人愿意帮他一把一样。不过那个时候樱好歹还能说两句，现在办公室里只有卡卡西一个，而且他坐在办公桌后面，伸手都够不到鸣人。  
  
“已经过去一个月了，樱的父母想让她的灵魂安息。”卡卡西揉着疼痛的额头。如果可以的话，他也不想放弃对樱的搜救，但无论樱在整个青春时期跟谁呆在一起的时间更多，他们对于春野一家来说都是局外人，不是可以为她做决定的权重最高的人。  
  
鸣人还想说什么，卡卡西做了个打住的手势：“不这样的话樱的父母没办法给她举行葬礼。”  
  
“什么葬礼？”鸣人的声音颤抖起来，“连尸体都没有，”他再次强调了自己刚才提到的要素，“他们要把什么东西埋进土里去？”  
  
这个时候卡卡西真的很没有心力对鸣人进行说教，他的工作本来就很繁忙，加上春野樱死后医疗部的事情一下少了承担的人。纲手可能收到了信在往木叶赶，她回来之前许多事情只有静音一人扛着，实在是独木难支。所以卡卡西很希望鸣人不要在这个时候成为麻烦，因此还是耐住心思试图开导他。  
  
“鸣人，葬礼这种事情，本来就不是为某具尸体进行的啊。葬礼是为活着的人办的，知道吗？”卡卡西温柔、其实是疲惫地说，“作为父母，总是这样不明不白地吊着他们的希望，不是很残忍的事吗？”  
  
随着成长，鸣人开始能接受一些变通的事情，但还有一些地方保留着原来的固执，这一次的事情显然是碰到了他越发固执的那一面。虽然没有继续干扰卡卡西做接下来的公务，但他仍然不接受樱的死亡确认，收到了邀请也不去参加她的葬礼。  
  
同期的大家知道这不是鸣人不在乎队友，恰恰相反，是他过于重情的缘故，所以或多或少都想为他正名，说鸣人只是因为过度伤心才没有来。  
  
一半来询问的人明显看起来没有接受这种说法，另一半来问的人在表面上客气地接受了这种说法，因为他们中的所有人都在转过身以后无声地摇了摇头，仿佛感叹人心不古，什么同袍友谊都敌不过岁月冲出来的间隙。  
  
不过这是春野樱的葬礼，把太多的心思放在参加葬礼的人身上会显得过于不合理，大家最终还都是开始单纯地哀悼。葬礼的流程和其他所有葬礼的流程都一样，各种各样的发言，念诵往生的佛经，默哀流泪，最后是入葬。  
  
轻轻的一口棺材，其实大概不需要两个人抬，只是如果一个彪形大汉把它放在肩膀上扛过来的话未免有失观瞻，所以终究还是请了两个人。  
  
在一片低低的抽泣声中，只放了春野樱一件常服的空棺材被放进了墓穴，一人一把土，这曾经也耀眼过的姑娘就宣告要开始以灰色出现在人们的记忆当中了。  
  
在这场葬礼上为樱的两位队友没有现身而打抱不平的普通民众们一天以后就开始重新元气满满地回到了自己的生活当中。他们的悲伤是轻薄的，需要墓地这样的背景和阴沉的天气以及他人沉重的语言这样的氛围来聚集。而他们心中微微指摘着稍显薄情的漩涡鸣人一直到一周以后仍然会在工作的时候走神。  
  
卡卡西终于觉得不能再放任鸣人这样伤心下去，他下达了一个火影任务给他，让他去一趟樱罹难的峡谷，收集一些当地此次灾害的数据。  
  
“算是给你放个假。”卡卡西也没有完全掩饰这个举动的目的，“到那里以后祭拜一下樱，好好哭一场，回来就要是以前的漩涡鸣人了。”  
  
如果是旁人听了这话恐怕会觉得卡卡西过于冷酷无情，但已经知道自己的老师一路而来失去多少至亲之人的鸣人只是沉默下来，最终点点头接受了任务。  
  
那时候自来也的事还有变强的信念支撑一下他，所以在他看来，出去总比在木叶只能被迫让这种悲哀烂在肚子里的好。  
  
鸣人正要离开，卡卡西又叫住了他，补充说：“相同的任务我也已经告知了佐助，到时候你们一起去。”  
  
鸣人看了卡卡西一眼，他有点明白自己老师暗藏的温柔，不过没有人在他旁边压着他的脑袋喝令他鞠躬道谢，他最终只是低低说了句“知道了”就走了出去。  
  
只剩下一个人的时候，卡卡西松下脊背坐进椅子里，转了一圈，目光正好停留在桌面上七班的合影上。  
  
眼睛干得要命，没有樱定期给他配好的眼药水，干得连眼泪都流不出来。  
  
*  
  
接下了任务以后鸣人很快就做好准备离开了木叶，这几天因为他工作状态的原因，手上也没有什么特别紧急的事情，也算是帮了个忙，交接都很简单。一向怕麻烦的鹿丸看出了火影的良苦用心，一声不吭地接下了鸣人大多数的担子，放任他在火影修行中途去真正悼念队友。  
  
樱遇难的峡谷距离木叶非常远，鸣人一路疾驰，也过了三天才到达，第四天的的清晨站在原本的峡谷入口。  
  
这个地方他以前出任务的时候来过，本来是个山清水秀的好地方，周围也有不少聚落，只是因为交通不便的原因，聚落发展的状态不是很好，大家都过着相对清贫的日子。  
  
经过那天崩地裂的灾害以后，现在留在鸣人面前的只有狭窄的一线天了。  
  
他慢慢往峡谷里面走，晨雾中距离那入口越来越近，很快就看到堆积在山口处的奇怪东西，有馒头还有花束什么的。鸣人看了一会儿，明白了这大概是幸存者或者单纯的善人送来的祭品。  
  
明明知道没有用处，不如自己用来裹腹，但还是要这么做。鸣人不期然想到了卡卡西说的话——“葬礼是为活着的人举行的”。  
  
他在放满祭品的石头面前站了一会儿，然后绕开走过去，很快进入了山缝中。  
  
说是山缝，宽阔的地方也有五十米以上的间距，不过这样的间距显然不是能让一个村庄幸存下来的距离，鸣人走路的时候忍不住臆想，脚下的石头下面有没有高举双手想要爬出来的死者。  
  
他并不为此感到害怕，正相反，他甚至想就地开挖，至少不能让他们第七班的姑娘卡在山岩中孤单地成为化石。  
  
没走多久，鸣人注意到前面出现了一些人为的痕迹。心脏的不规则跳动只维持了一下，因为他看到那是一个刚刚熄灭不久的火堆，显然是后来者做的。有个人坐在那火堆旁边，鸣人默默走过去，回视着看向他的青年，低声说：“佐助。”  
  
宇智波佐助上上下下打量了一会儿挂着一身晨露的鸣人，又把目光转回了灰蒙蒙的山缝深处，口中说着：“来得真晚，吊车尾。”  
  
TBC.


	2. 遗物

合流以后鸣人和佐助在只剩下一点点余热的火堆旁边坐了一会儿再一起站起身，往山缝更深处走。  
  
一路上两人都没怎么说话，只有鸣人一开始问了佐助是从哪个地方过来的，佐助回答他是风之国的沙漠。其实这个话题本来可以展开成很多个，比如说佐助你到这里多久了，你什么时候收到任务的，你什么时候知道樱酱遇难的，节哀。  
  
任何一句话，仅仅在鸣人脑海中简单的浮了一下影子就被他狠狠地打了下去，更别提说出来了。一时间山缝中只剩下他们两人枯燥的脚步声，踩在碎碎落落的石头上，咔嚓咔嚓的。  
  
两人的漫步不像是哀悼，反而像是在沿着某个已知的足迹在感受什么一样。虽然春野樱未必就在这个缝隙停留过，但他们还是自行想象着樱还被确认存活时在这个消失村落的行动轨迹。  
  
也许在不久之前，她就昂首阔步从他们中间走过去过。  
  
生者的妄想在他们看到狭缝正中央的场景时走到了尽头。堆在他们面前的是对于一个聚落来说实在是非常小的一点废墟，能看到边缘就是山体裂开的地方，就像个裂了缝的饺子，作为馅儿的村庄露出了一点点端倪。  
  
两人无言地走了过去，站在废墟旁边。鸣人感到一种伴随着虚弱的窒息从胸口蔓延开来，类似于从前和九喇嘛还没有成为挚友，心灵即将被黑暗吞噬的前兆一样。那个时候他还能借由尾兽化逃避一下现实的痛苦，现在却只能以非常良好的身体状态面对这个巨大的坟塚。  
  
没有能参加同伴葬礼的两位英雄终于还是在这人迹罕至的山缝中一起默哀起来，三分钟以后他们不约而同地从忍具包里取出一个封印卷轴，然后解开封印，拿出只有包装不一样的外卖碗。  
  
佐助的余光看到鸣人拿出来的那个碗上面有木叶甜品店的标志，半透明的盖子下面是滚动的红色液体，大概是和自己手上这个印着砂隐甜品店标志的碗里差不多的红豆丸子汤。  
  
他们弯下腰把两碗甜品放在废墟面前，这一刻，并肩站在一起的鸣人和佐助终于在互相的默认下承认了春野樱的死亡。  
  
其实鸣人早就明白，这种程度的自然灾害，要么就是猝不及防地随之殒命，要么就是侥幸没有停留在危险地带毫发无伤。已经几个月过去了，既然没有毫发无伤的消息，那么可能性就只有剩下百分之一百猝然殒命。  
  
“樱酱，没有须佐能乎，也没有九尾……其实她还是挺脆弱的，对吧，佐助。”鸣人看着废墟，似乎是在问佐助，又像是在自言自语。  
  
自从第七班建立以来，除非是故意激怒或者使对方丧失斗志的目的，佐助一般不太倾向于贬低樱的价值，所以即使是这个时候，他也没有应声。不过他也不得不承认鸣人说的有道理，他们两人中的任何一个，就算是天塌下来也能撑一会儿，樱则不是。  
  
无意义的沉默在这两位悼亡者之间持续了大约十分钟，鸣人终于转身从另一个封印卷轴里面开始往外面拿东西。佐助看到各种各样的零件被他取了出来，看起来还需要就地拼装。  
  
“这是什么？”他问道。  
  
“测量地震相关参数的机器。”鸣人头也不抬地说，“虽然不知道卡卡西老师是不是真的需要，反正是任务内容的一项，我得好好完成。”  
  
听他这么说，佐助也默默坐下来帮他一起装。根据图纸的提示和鸣人的记忆，他们装起来一个奇形怪状的东西，鸣人调试了一下说可以正常运行，让佐助挖个坑。  
  
佐助走上废墟，随便找了个地方开始挖坑，各种各样的砖石瓦砾，锅碗瓢盆都被挖了出来，他默默清理着，忽然在废墟中间看到一个背包。  
  
主体是一个很普通的背包，半埋在尘土杂物中，但裂开的拉链中间露出一个更小的包，包的边缘有一个非常不明显的简化树叶标志。  
  
这个包应该曾经属于一个木叶的忍者。  
  
佐助手下一顿，随即迅速将这个背包挖了出来，鸣人在下面发现他本来一板一眼中规中矩的动作突然莫名快得像土拨鼠，问他怎么回事，佐助也不回答，拎着挖出来的背包就跳下了废墟。  
  
鸣人看着佐助拎着一团灰突突的东西下来，正在百思不得其解，只听对方说：“这是木叶的背包。”他顿时精神一震。这次大地震，木叶有且仅有一人遇难，就是当时正巧在这里执行任务的春野樱，所以既然是“木叶的背包”，那也基本上就是“樱的背包”了。  
  
鸣人看了背包一眼，快速跳上废墟，用了大概十秒把测量装置放好打开，然后转身跳回佐助身边。他看着佐助还没有打开的包裹，舔了舔干燥起皮的嘴唇，艰难地问：“要不要……打开看看？”  
  
其实在已经接受了樱死亡的当下，发现她的遗物不算是大不了的事情，而且正相反，一个逝者曾经平凡的生活痕迹是对生者更大的伤害，所以像鸣人这样天不怕地不怕的人在面对也许记录着樱无知无觉走向死亡之前经历的背包时还要问“要不要打开”。  
  
佐助看了一会儿手上的背包，也抬头看了看鸣人的脸，最终慎重地点了点头：“看看吧。”  
  
奇怪的机器在废墟中间的坑洞里嗡嗡作响，两个青年在他们排成一排的两碗红豆汤前面盘腿坐了下来。佐助打开了樱的背包把里面的东西拿了出来，鸣人则分门别类把它们放整齐。  
  
最后放在两人中间的是：背包，忍具袋，起爆符五十张，分别装有手里剑、千本、苦无和其他攻击用具的卷轴各两个，空白卷轴两个，各种药剂六小瓶，兵粮丸一袋，文具袋一只，钱包一个，笔记本一本。  
  
很标准的忍者装备，丝毫看不出主人的性别痕迹，同样看不出春野樱的痕迹。  
  
如果想确定这是不是樱的行李，只能去看那本笔记本。  
  
鸣人看了一眼佐助，闭了闭眼睛，终于还是伸手要去拿起那本已经边缘起毛的笔记本。  
  
就在他的手指快要碰到笔记本边缘的时候，狭小的山缝中忽然传来一阵脚步声。两人几乎同时从地上跳了起来，虎视眈眈地看着山缝入口的方向。樱的遗物被他们挡在身后，就像他们打算像保护那个人一样保护这些东西。  
  
渐渐散开的山雾中有一个身影慢慢显现出来，那个身影以一种奇怪的姿势往这边走，“它”双手高举，五指张开，明显是强烈想表明自己无害的意思。稍微接近一点以后，它还开始对鸣人和佐助喊话：“是我啊，拜托你们两位不要攻击，我打不过你们。”  
  
在对方的面目完全显现出来之前，两人仍然没有因为一句示弱的话就放下警惕，一直到浓烈的红色呈现在他们面前。  
  
“喂，都这个距离了，能不能收收武器。”香燐无奈地看着他们，“大老远就感觉到你们两个的查克拉了，这么举着手走过来可不轻松。”  
  
佐助辨别了一下，确定面前此人确实是香燐没错，便对鸣人使了个眼色，鸣人了然，也卸除了准备攻击的姿态。  
  
“你来干什么？”佐助看着香燐松了口气跟鸣人打完招呼，直接了当地问道。  
  
香燐早已对他这样的说话方式习惯了，耸了耸肩说：“几个月之前的大地震是难得一见的板块运动，大蛇丸派我来采集一点数据。”  
  
“啊，那跟我们是差不多的任务。”鸣人指了指正在运行中的机械。香燐看了一眼那边正在嗡嗡作响的机器，眼珠转动又看到两人面前地面上的东西，歪了歪头不解地问：“你们这是在做什么？”  
  
鸣人顿了顿才开口说：“这个……也许是樱酱的遗物，我们正在清点。”  
  
听到“遗物”这个词，香燐也轻轻地啊了一声，仿佛才想起来这两人失去同伴的不幸。不过她不是一个擅长安慰别人的人，虽然和樱的关系不错，到底也只是过世了好几个月的熟人，神情沉重地说了几句对他们而言不痛不痒的话以后香燐就走到一边去设置大蛇丸交代的装置。  
  
比起鸣人的随手一放，香燐并没有自己随便挖个坑把装置放进去。她四处查看了一下，最终还从废墟上下来，重新选了一个地点，一边对鸣人说：“我说，你那个设置的地方可能拿不到精准数据的，等一会儿抄一份我的回去吧。”她看向站在那边的两个男人，他们都默默点了点头，不过对于数据准不准确并不真的放在心上。  
  
被香燐打断以后，没了刚才酝酿的气氛，打开那本笔记本的困难程度似乎降低了不少。鸣人没有再看佐助的反应，径直伸手取过那本破旧沾灰的笔记本，轻柔地翻开第一页。  
  
佐助走到他身边，两人一起向已经微微泛黄，一看就已经有些年头的纸张上看去。  
  
清秀的字迹明显属于他们熟悉的女队友，一看格式就知道是日记。只见第一篇日记的第一行写着：  
  
「今天是木叶历53年3月28日，距离我死亡还有9325天。」  
  
TBC.


	3. 预言

鸣人的手狠狠抖了一下，差点因为震惊把这本日记掉到地上，幸而佐助伸手托了一把才没让这看起来本来就旧旧的笔记本摔散页。  
  
他们一起盯着第一页上面的那句话，同时下意识地开始计算日记上所说的几个关键时间。  
  
鸣人和佐助分别出生于木叶历51年的十月和七月，樱是在木叶历52年三月出生的，也就是说，这篇日记如果为真，应该写在她一岁生日的那一天。另外，9325天……他们默默算了一会儿，得出结果以后不可思议地对视一眼。  
  
正是地震发生的那一天。  
  
“樱酱一岁的时候就知道自己的死期了？”鸣人茫然地喃喃自语。佐助皱着眉一言不发，不过按照字面意义上上来说，应该就是这个意思。  
  
这本日记本仅仅是第一句的信息量就足够大，两人甚至还没有继续往下看就被噎住。  
  
香燐正好在最恰当的地点设置了装置，往两人这边走了过来。看到他们并肩低头看着那本笔记本，她挑了挑眉走过去问道：“你们在看什么？”说着她凑上去，很快就看到了日记上的第一句话。  
  
相比较而言，香燐的表情中占比更多的是茫然：“这是什么意思？”  
  
鸣人低低地说：“这应该是樱酱的日记。”  
  
香燐眨了眨眼睛，看看佐助又看看日记，这才慢慢反应过来：“樱的日记？不是——木叶53年的时候她才多大？”  
  
“一岁。”佐助回答。他终于从这种诡谲的气氛中率先走了出来，接过鸣人手中的日记，黑色的瞳孔一睁一闭变成了勾玉模样，然后小心但快速地哗啦啦翻了一遍日记再递还给鸣人：“我已经拷贝下来了。”  
  
香燐惊讶地看着他：“佐助，虽然我知道理论上应该可以……你能记住这么多字吗？”  
  
“不会记太久，短时间内简单回忆完内容足够了。”佐助说着坐在背包旁边闭上眼睛，大概是开始回忆日记内容。  
  
鸣人也坐了下来，和香燐一起开始翻阅日记。  
  
这阅读之下，令人窒息的诡异离奇渐渐如同潮水包围了他们。日记本其实挺厚，但对于二十五年的时间来说并不多，樱也没有每天都记日记，有时候连着几天记，有时候数月才有下一篇，但无论是哪篇日记，开头一句必定是「今天是……距离我死亡还有……天」，每一篇都离她确实死亡的那一天越来越近。除此以外，日记的内容虽然确实都是些日常琐事，平白寡淡，前期的口吻却没有一点幼稚的孩子的感觉，让人看着遍体生凉。  
  
鸣人和香燐看到一半的时候，嗡嗡作响的机械忽然停止了工作，几人肩膀一抖，均转身看去，只见淡雾中两台相似的机器都安安静静地呆着，完整精密的仪器处在废墟之上，颇有一点反差的极端感。  
  
香燐迟钝地说可能是数据收集完成了。她走过去将两台机械都终止了工作，把得出的数据抄录下来又回到鸣人身边。  
  
“继续看吗？”她轻声问。  
  
鸣人轻轻呼出一口气，温热的人体废气和凉凉的白雾融为一体，他点点头：“看吧。”  
  
香燐坐下来，看了一眼仍然闭着眼睛微微皱眉的佐助，知道他也还在回忆日记内容。她垂下眼睛看向鸣人手上的本体，两人再次开始翻动发黄的纸张。越到后面鸣人看得越快，几乎是迫不及待来到了最后一篇。  
  
「今天是木叶历78年10月14日，我将在今天死亡。」  
  
香燐忍不住在看完这句话以后抬头去看鸣人的脸。只见他眼睛直得像某种无生命的蓝色石头，嘴唇紧抿，腮帮子的肌肉时不时细微地跳动一下，显然处在极度的专注和紧张之中。她的余光看到坐在旁边的佐助也差不多。  
  
一眼之后香燐收回心思放回死亡当天樱的日记。在所有日记中，这篇算比较短，而且写得非常潦草，连字迹都不再清秀，仿佛在极度忙乱之中写的。  
  
「任务已经完成了，我拜托蛞蝓大人帮我把任务卷轴交给师父，这样就不用自己再回村一次。中午吃了这边的拉面，跟一乐的完全没法比，我稍微有点能理解了鸣人为什么那么喜欢一乐。下午出去走了走，上次出任务到这里来的时候还遇到了路过的佐助君，说起来也有一年没见面了啊。卡卡西老师的眼药水应该快要用完了，配方在我的床头柜里面不知道有没有人会发现。  
  
晚上吃的是鳗鱼饭，比拉面好吃很多，就是有点油腻，井野对我说过晚饭吃得太油绝对会在腰围上体现，她晚上都是只吃沙拉的。晚饭以后我又沿着这个村子走了一圈，没有发现敌情。  
  
现在是九点三十二分，我要睡觉了。」  
  
尽管字迹潦草，写得内容却仍然是平淡的生活痕迹。鸣人的眼神长时间地停留在“九点三十二分”上面——大地震发生在夜里十一点半左右，她睡着以后两个小时，就在梦中被埋进了地底。  
  
同一时间，佐助也睁开了眼睛。三个人围着这本日记坐了一会儿，香燐瞟了他们好几次，终于忍不住干巴巴地开口：“这本日记，究竟是怎么回事，你们听樱说起过吗？”  
  
佐助摇摇头：“从来没有。”  
  
鸣人拿着那本日记小心地翻来覆去查看了一会儿，做了这么多年的忍者，根据几个细节几乎能立刻断定这本笔记本有二十多年的历史不是假的。但也正因为如此，这件事变得令人毛骨悚然起来。  
  
第一，说明樱在一岁的时候已经有了成熟的认知能力，第二，说明樱的认知包括预言自己的死亡。鸣人和佐助同时回忆起记忆中和其他孩子一样天真烂漫的小女孩，难以相信她每一天都在微笑着倒数自己的死期，并从容平和地向这一天迈进。  
  
连带着春野樱这个形象都变得可怕起来。佐助开始回忆她曾经做过的傻事，不得不怀疑那是为了符合她年纪的故意而为之。看着他们的绿色眼睛，跟他们一起胡闹的身体后面隐藏着一个成熟睿智的灵魂——佐助甚至抖了一下手。  
  
他正思考的时候，鸣人忽然呼一声站起来。剩下的两人都惊讶地向他看去，只见鸣人目光灼灼地看着佐助，小心翼翼地说：“如果樱酱知道自己可能遇到的事情，会不会其实也能躲过去？”  
  
佐助一愣，随即觉得鸣人说的也不无可能。樱虽然将木叶78年10月14日定为自己的死期，但——死期也不是不能逃过去的吧？再说既然她有准备，那就更加有可能——  
  
“啊，我真的很抱歉……”在两人逐渐有了一点点希冀的念头时，香燐皱着眉扯了扯自己的头发开口，“本来不想说的，但是我觉得不应该让你们抱有不该有的希望。”鸣人和佐助都看向神情严肃了几分的香燐。  
  
她沉重地开口说：“其实大地震发生的时候我就在这附近，大蛇丸曾经预判过这里可能会有地震发生，只是不确定具体在哪里，所以叫我来调查。我曾经感知到过樱的查克拉，虽然很微弱，但绝对是这个村庄的范围。第一次余震发生之前我来了一趟这个山缝，那时候已经没有她的查克拉迹象了。”她看了眼中渐渐失去光芒的两人，狠狠心一槌定音：“她不可能在那么短的时间内离开我的感知范围，所以春野樱肯定已经死了，这是不可能改变的事实。”  
  
鸣人的肩膀渐渐塌了下来，香燐说完她的论断两分钟后他再次跌坐下来，垂着头叫人看不清表情。  
  
香燐看了看两人颓丧的模样，叹了口气说：“虽然不知道樱的日记是怎么回事，不过就算神秘那也是关于她自己的预言，既然她已经死了，这个预言也就到尽头了。你们两个……唉，想开点吧。”  
  
毕竟是木叶的事情，编制在大蛇丸那里的香燐不方便多参与也不方便多置评，她收集完地震数据以后给鸣人抄录了一份就离开了山缝。  
  
这两人却并没有马上离开，香燐走了以后他们又将废墟清理了一遍，确定只有这个背包是樱的遗物才停手。这时候天色已经暗了下来，本来就幽深的山缝中变得一片黑蓝。  
  
鸣人用废墟中找出来的木头架了个火堆，倒上无烟燃料，默默看着蓝色的低温火焰幽幽亮起，随着木头被点燃逐渐变成金红的一堆。  
  
他侧目看到佐助坐在火堆旁边微微驼着背专注地看着樱的日记，不知怎么的，心里产生一种奇怪的感觉，既想自己也一个字一个字仔仔细细看一遍，又想劝佐助别看了，放过自己。  
  
火光在山缝伸手不见五指的黑夜里盛开了一小片，范围以外全是寒凉，两个男人默默围坐在火堆旁边，一时间空间里只剩下木柴燃烧的噼啪声和佐助翻动日记的纸张声。  
  
鸣人终于决定还是放任佐助做他想做的事情，自己只是盯着火堆放空，明亮的光让他的眼睛都有点花了，以至于佐助什么时候坐到自己的身边都没发现，直到对方拍了拍他的肩膀才抖了一下揉揉眼睛回过神：“干什么啊，佐助。”  
  
佐助的脸色看起来有点奇怪，他侧过身将日记翻开的一面给他看。鸣人疑惑地看了他一眼，随即低头看去。只见这是樱九岁时的一篇日记，佐助的手指正指在其中一句上：「我看到了那个人，我知道他想做什么，但我还没有办法阻止他。幸好最后的结果是好的。」  
  
这句话极其前言不搭后语，前面没有背景，后面就是她晚饭的内容，如果不仔细看的话还真容易把这句话在一片日常中漏过去。  
  
“那个人……”鸣人重复着这个称呼，“‘那个人’是谁？”  
  
“不知道。”佐助简短地摇了摇头，却并没有像鸣人这样纠结，他开始将日记向后翻，很快翻到了一篇樱十二岁的日记，又出现了意义不明的记录：「……偶尔吃一次一乐拉面还是很不错的，说起来今天那个人比三年前强大了不少，不过还是被解决了，鸣人和佐助君都很安全。」  
  
接下来是十五岁：「那个人在鸣人这里出现了一次，我怀疑他可能也去找过佐助君，这次他可能也盯上了我。」  
  
十八岁：「我有种不好的感觉，那个人的力量好像越来越强了。」  
  
二十一岁：「我必须要把那个人的事情调查清楚。」  
  
二十四岁：「这一次勉强从那个人手中得胜，多亏了鸣人和佐助君。」  
  
二十六岁：「我想，这次应该能和那个人做个了断，他不是此世的人，我可以确定。」——这是最后一篇提到“那个人”的日记。  
  
不过现在除了这个贯穿樱日记的神秘人之外，又出现了新的疑点，鸣人倒吸了一口凉气，抬头看向佐助：“木叶76年……樱酱24岁的那一年，就是前年，我们见过面吗？”  
  
佐助给了他坚定的回复：“没有，那一整年我都在水之国边境的一个雨林里面做调查。”  
  
鸣人又看了一遍「多亏了鸣人和佐助君」的那一篇，然后不可思议地抬起头：“那怎么会是多亏了我们……”  
  
佐助正襟危坐在他旁边，轻轻吸进一口山缝中湿润的冷空气，给出一个现阶段他认为唯一的可能：“也许樱遇到的，不是那个时间点的我们。”  
  
TBC.


	4. 矛盾

第四次忍界大战已经过去了快要十年，这十年当中鸣人佐助这一批的忍者迅速成长起来，解决过各种各样棘手的事端，见过的奇人异事也不是一星半点，连世界观都颠覆过几次，所以在佐助提出那个猜想以后，鸣人也只是震惊了一瞬就认真地思考起其可能性。  
  
“鸣人，你对你前年的基本动向能总结吗？”佐助看着他问道。  
  
鸣人仔细回忆了一阵，说：“那一年因为五影会谈的缘故，非常忙碌，很多合作项目都是借着五影会谈的进行敲定的。我记得那年我只在年初和年尾出过两次短期任务，其他时候全部在木叶。”  
  
“我记得那年樱给我写过一封信，她年中出过一次长期任务，两个月才回到木叶。”佐助说。  
  
鸣人倒吸一口凉气。这是非常好的机会，鸣人离不开木叶，佐助在雨林里，就算有另一个“漩涡鸣人”和“宇智波佐助”与樱碰面也不会有穿帮的风险。  
  
佐助看了他一会儿，补充说：“以樱的细心程度，如果不是真的你我，她不可能发现不了。”  
  
鸣人已经明白了他的意思，他抬眼看着佐助遮挡在头发下面的轮回眼，握了一下拳说道：“所以我们回到过去过？”  
  
“不能否认这种可能。”佐助点头。  
  
鸣人摊开手：“我有几个问题。第一，我们现在还不能百分之百保证这本日记是真的或者确实是樱酱的。第二，就算你那么说，也未必就可以确定樱酱遇到的是真的‘我们’。第三，”说到这一点，鸣人闭了闭眼睛，仿佛要做一些心理准备才能说出这句话，“如果，假设，我们真的回到了过去，为什么没有能救下樱酱。”  
  
佐助也沉默下来。鸣人的最后一个问题是关键——唯一说不通的就是，如果他们回到过去的话为什么还是放任樱走向了“死在地震中”的结局。  
  
火堆还在熊熊燃烧着，照亮了一大片地面，坐在它身边的两个人的心境却仍然一片混沌。这本日记把本来很简单的樱之死无限复杂化，更多只有一半的线索加入进来，使得原本明朗的灾难意外有了阴谋论的影子。  
  
鸣人盘腿坐着，看了一会儿火堆，忽然开口问道：“佐助，轮回眼其实是可以穿越时间的吗？”  
  
佐助无声地呼出一口气：“目前来看，就算理论上可行，实际操作上也并不能。仅仅是在空间中跳跃就已经足够耗费力量，现在的我没有打开时间通道并定点跳跃的能力。”他说得很坦白，不想在这个时候给鸣人过高的期望值。  
  
鸣人默默点了点头，又过了一会儿以后说：“这件事还需要再调查。我会把日记拿回木叶去暗中鉴定一下，佐助，前段时间樱酱的动向麻烦你调查看看，我总觉得樱酱的死亡没有这么简单。不过这件事还是先由我们两个进行好了。”樱毕竟也是忍界的风云人物，如果大肆调查她的死因给人她是非正常死亡的错觉，可能会在不同的程度上引起动荡。  
  
“嗯。”佐助点头答应。他们现在的线索还太少，没有任何足以成为突破点的地方，不过和鸣人相似的是，这本日记带来的违和感让他难以相信樱死在大地震中是一起简单的意外。  
  
又交流了几句接下来的调查方向，两人就开始分别休息。几个小时以后，山缝中还一点都见不到天光时他们就起身收拾行李准备离开。  
  
鸣人最后回头看了一眼村庄废墟。十月十四日这里发生地震，整个山谷的村庄无人生还，而发生地震的四天以前正处在木叶的他收到过一个包裹，送包裹的人说是春野樱小姐订购的服务，如果她没有在十月十日赶回来，就把它送到鸣人手上。包裹里除了一盏崭新的漂亮台灯以外还有一张卡片，上面和日记如出一辙的字迹写着祝他生日快乐，台灯是礼物，任务途中不能给他过生日，让鸣人和同期庆祝庆祝。  
  
她到底是怀着怎样的心情，在知道自己还有四天就要离开人世的时候还记得把今年的生日礼物想办法定时送到他手上的呢。  
  
鸣人咳嗽一声咽下喉咙里又开始升腾的哽咽，转身跟上了绷着脸前进的佐助。  
  
他们离开以后没多久，灰黑色的晨雾中有两个纤细的人影慢慢从山缝的另一边走了过来，其中一人有着艳烈的红发，正是本应该在往大蛇丸基地进发的香燐。她推了推眼镜，看着已经看不到鸣佐二人身影的前方，呼出一口气说：“这样的话，他们应该就能确定你死了吧？”  
  
另一个人不答话，只默默走到刚才两人熄灭的火堆旁边，蹲下来看了一会儿两碗因为离火堆很近所以变得有些温热的红豆汤，随后伸手将它们拆开喝了起来。  
  
香燐皱眉撇了撇嘴：“我说那玩意儿还能喝吗？不知道放了几天了，再说那可是祭祀死人的东西。”  
  
那人自顾自把两碗红豆汤喝进肚子，转头看着香燐笑了笑：“确实不怎么好喝了，但毕竟是带给我的呀。”  
  
鸣人和佐助离开地震峡谷以后一个继续调查任务以及春野樱死前行踪追溯，一个回到木叶报告地震数据和对那本日记的进一步分析。  
  
因为心里有了一口查明樱死因的气的原因，鸣人整个人看上去都比任务之前精神了不少，卡卡西也因此欣慰了几分，以为他看到灾难现场以后终于接受现实，于是满意地收下地震数据，又稍微鼓励了几句就让他去进行日常工作。  
  
鸣人怀揣着樱的日记，什么都没有对卡卡西说就离开了办公室。  
  
当天下午下班后鸣人回到家里，随便弄了点吃的，胡乱吃完以后把碗筷堆在水池里，然后就坐回桌子旁边开始重新阅读樱的日记。  
  
日记内容除了诡异的生命倒计时以及贯穿樱整个二十六年的“那个人”以外，还有不少细节值得推敲，鸣人越是阅读下去越觉得这日记中大有玄机，甚至开始有点过度解读了。  
  
看到后面鸣人自己也知道他几乎是字斟句酌草木皆兵，闭了闭眼睛揉着眉心叹了一口气，再睁开眼时他合上了日记，转头看到墙上的挂钟已经指向了十一点。他的心力十分疲惫，却没有什么睡意，给自己倒了杯凉水喝了一口，鸣人站在厨房里发了一会儿呆，侧头把水杯中的水倒进水池的时候一点灯光刺进他的眼睛。  
  
面前的厨房窗户外面是已经差不多熄灭了所有居民灯光的木叶，不过这几年大小主干道上的路灯网络都完善了不少，即使是晚上也能看到一条条明亮的通路把木叶的角角落落都串联起来，连成一个看不到边缘的整体。他面对的方向有一片地方树立着几幢四四方方的建筑，那里是木叶新建的上忍公寓，樱也在那里有一个居室。  
  
他盯着那个现在差不多已经黑洞洞的地方，想了想转身出了厨房，径直走过客厅，一直到了门口换鞋出去，下楼沿着街道阴影处不急不缓地走到上忍公寓楼下，忖度片刻后向楼上走去。  
  
今天天气不是很好，除了灯光之外天上既没有星星也没有月亮，上忍公寓的楼道灯倒是都亮着，一片昏黄，把鸣人上楼的身影拉得很长。他慢慢走到三楼，来到右手边第五个房间站定。  
  
门旁边的塑料插槽里面还留着这里住户的姓氏牌子，上面写着“春野”。  
  
鸣人的嘴唇动了动。自从樱死后，关于她的一切事务他没有去触碰，就像不听、不看、不想，就能拒绝她已经死亡的事实一样。但事到如今，他要做的事情就是在承认她死亡的基础上查清楚背后是否有什么神秘的力量在推动她向那不可更改的命运前进。  
  
楼道里的感应灯因为长时间没有声音触发而熄灭，眼前的春野名牌陷入黑暗的时候鸣人才如梦初醒一般把手伸进口袋里，摸索了好一阵拿出一把钥匙。这是樱以前给他的，因为两人一般都是分开出任务，间或帮忙打扫打扫彼此的住处或者帮忙拿个东西都是常有的事，因此交换了钥匙。  
  
钥匙进入钥匙孔并不困难，就像尽管它的主人已经多日没有打开这扇门，门轴却丝毫没有因为数月的停滞而滞塞一样。不过看到里面的情景以后，鸣人很快就明白了这是为什么。  
  
樱的公寓里一片空空荡荡，所有他曾经熟悉的陈设摆件，以及他费力清扫缝隙的家具都被搬得干干净净，面前只剩光秃秃的地板和全无一物的空壳。  
  
显然是有人多次进入房子搬走了那些证明樱曾经在这里生活的东西。  
  
那种无力的感觉又出现了，鸣人缓慢地踏出一步走进原本属于樱的房间，轻轻关上门，背靠房门坐在门口的地面上。  
  
他没有资格对樱的父母怎样处理她的遗物置喙，而且他也从来没有努力置喙过。在鸣人心中，身外物的变更并不能改变一个人在这个世界上的价值，就像别人的悼念和放弃都不能代为断定樱的死亡一样。然而当看到这空荡荡的房间时，鸣人不得不承认这个世界正在一点一点抹去春野樱的痕迹。  
  
他们一起吃过外卖的桌子，一起研究任务地图的茶几，一起喝酒庆祝的地毯……全都没有了。  
  
鸣人忽然站了起来，骤然的姿势变化让他的头有点眩晕，但他没有管，趔趄了几步快速走进厨房，看着樱曾经试图做出“美食”的地方，环顾之下发现水池里面还有两个积着灰尘的水杯。他像见到了救星一样，走过去拧开水龙头，把两个杯子洗干净放在旁边本来是杯架的地方。  
  
瘦长的两个杯子孤零零地靠在一起，有点锈色的水流沿着杯壁流下，在同样积灰的流理台上围成两个水圈。  
  
鸣人看了它们一会儿，终于觉得自己强行留住什么痕迹的行为有点可笑，驼着背转身走出了厨房。  
  
外面的乌云稍微散开了一点，月光模模糊糊地照进来，低着头的鸣人看到地上掉着一本日历，大概是搬东西的时候掉出来的。他弯腰把它捡了起来，日历正翻开在三月，每隔几个日期就有圈圈出来，旁边写着她提醒自己要做的事，比如报告会，手术，材料准备，回父母家，聚餐，大扫除……各种各样的标签式留言体现着春野樱非常有计划性的生活。  
  
他一页一页向后翻，很快翻到了十月，只见十月十日上面画了一个橙色的圈：鸣人生日，贺。  
  
鼻子一酸，鸣人快速翻过了这一页。  
  
后面是十一月，他原本以为只能看到一片空白，不成想十一月从第一天开始就有安排，是一场手术。  
  
鸣人愣了一下，下意识继续向后翻。只见十一月十二月虽然因为距离十月距离较远没有太多细节安排，却有一些长期计划，比如给井野挑结婚礼物，去孤儿院看孩子等等。  
  
乌云再次渐渐将月光挡住，房间又陷入完全的黑暗之中，鸣人却像没有被影响视力一样盯着沾灰的日历上那几个圈出来的日期。  
  
矛盾在日历和日记之间慢慢产生，鸣人不得不怀疑：一个认定自己将在十月死亡的人，还会定下接下来月份的活动安排吗？  
  
TBC.


	5. 混乱

为了避免引起太大的动静，鸣人很小心地将樱的日记中裁出来几篇最无关紧要的篇章，暗中找到暗号解读班的志保，拜托她帮忙鉴别日记笔迹和樱的笔迹的相似度。除此以外，他还将日记的一些空白纸张也取样拜托证物鉴定班的熟人帮忙分析纸张老化程度。  
  
他将这些工作悄悄分开进行，面对善意的询问只打着哈哈说最近有一些在意的事情，不过做一点小研究，不是大事。接到他拜托的人都跟他关系不错，加上基本都知道鸣人还处在失去挚友的悲伤中，多少都愿意为他出点力，而且也实在不是困难的请求，一个个都表示会在空余的时候给他做好这些事。  
  
等待着日记分析成果出来的这些日子里，鸣人也借由自己的职务便利查看了樱所有的任务记录。这是非常浩大的工程量，因为樱作为顶尖的医疗忍者，无论是担任队长还是辅助队员出任务的次数都在同期中数一数二。鸣人耐心将所有资料偷偷备份了一份一点一点带回自己家里研读。  
  
从任务状况来看没有任何异常情况，完全看不出樱有行为上与任务不符的蛛丝马迹，她所有的举动都精准符合一个忍者的素质，多封任务报告中都提到多亏了她的活跃整个团队才得以化险为夷。  
  
鸣人把最后一叠任务报告折起来放进床头抽屉的暗格里锁上，揉了揉长时间在不明亮灯光下阅读而导致干涩的眼睛。  
  
其实看这些报告对于他来说是连续的慢性折磨，报告中总是能活着回到木叶的队友英明睿智的形象延续不到他这个时间点，就像在英雄陨落之后再翻阅他披荆斩棘的史诗，而今英雄空留坟塚的悲怆结局让人无法不生出难以排解的伤感。  
  
把台灯关掉，鸣人躺在床上闭上眼睛开始调整呼吸。不管怎么样，他明天还有要担负的责任和要做的事，为此要保持充足的休息，这样才能在心力疲倦的情况下让精力充沛的肉体至少保持机械的工作。  
  
这一觉睡得并不安稳，鸣人醒来的时候看到闹钟指针指向六点半，天色稍微亮了一点。他揉了揉不彻底的睡眠导致隐隐作痛的额角，打着哈欠走进盥洗室刷牙洗脸，洗漱完毕后走进厨房打开冰箱取出一罐牛奶。  
  
撕开包装之前鸣人下意识看了一下底下的保质期，发现还有三天就要过期了。  
  
幸亏还没过期。  
  
意识到自己松了口气后鸣人先是一愣，随即无声苦笑起来。以前只要牛奶的味道还没有变他都懒得去看到底有没有过期，但还在中忍时期时某一次樱来他家帮忙大扫除发现了冰箱里琳琅满目的过期食品，喝令他全部扔掉以后威胁说如果再在他家看到过期食品就去跟一乐大叔说不许卖拉面给他，这才让鸣人渐渐养成了检查食品有没有过期的习惯。  
  
加上这几年卡卡西以“火影必须要有良好生活习惯和体魄”为名让他必须每周把蔬菜购买发票给他看，鸣人几乎已经不记得每天都是泡面的日子是如何度过的了。  
  
坐在桌子旁边用冷牛奶泡了点麦片吃下肚子，最后把杯碗洗干净放进柜子，鸣人环顾了一圈干净整洁的房间，这才拎着垃圾走出家门。  
  
到达火影楼的时候鸣人发现卡卡西好像已经到了，火影办公室的门正虚掩着。  
  
鸣人目前担任的是火影见习兼火影办公室辅佐官的工作，一般来说都比卡卡西早到，做点工作安排和会议材料准备之类的事情，所以看到卡卡西今天比自己还要早来他有点奇怪，敲了敲办公室的门得到进入许可以后他走进去，看到卡卡西果真已经穿戴整齐坐在办公桌后面了。  
  
鸣人走过去说：“六代目，今天怎么这么早就过来了？上午没有紧急会议吧？”他一边问一边快速回忆着自己会不会无意间忽略了什么通知。  
  
卡卡西摇了摇头，口中说着：“不，并没有紧急会议。”但他仍然眉头紧皱，看着手上的一张卷轴。鸣人好奇地问：“你在看什么？”  
  
“上次你带回来的地震数据分析报告。”卡卡西简短地说完，似乎也已经看得差不多了，伸手递给鸣人。  
  
鸣人接过来看了一下，虽然这几年已经脱离了文字恐惧症，但乍一看到一连串非专业领域的数字和术语，他还是感到头晕眼花，不得不定定神强迫自己阅读。  
  
卡卡西并没有勉强他自己分析出这份专业性很高的报告中隐藏的信息，他敲了敲桌面说：“刚才自然灾害研究预防中心的人把这份报告送过来，跟我说有很大问题。看到地震波那一项了吗？”  
  
鸣人的眼睛正好落在第二页地震波那条信息下面，便点头道：“正在看。”  
  
卡卡西没有等他看完就继续说：“简单来说，地震发生时地震波里面的纵波运动速度更快，也更快衰灭，会导致地面上下波动，破坏力不大，横波正相反，运动速度慢衰灭也慢，不过它带来的水平波动是地震的主要破坏力来源。但是这次地震波分析显示，纵波几乎与横波在同一时间消失，这是很不正常的事情。”  
  
鸣人一边听着他说的话点头，一边继续往下看，直到看到最后的地下空洞声波测绘图。  
  
从测绘图上看，这次地震是典型的板块碰撞地震，不过那两座山并不在震中。鸣人皱眉看了一会儿图纸，觉得和他印象中见过的板块地震相比，这次地震的地下运动好像没有那么强，连板块挤压造成的错位都很少。  
  
结合卡卡西说的话，鸣人越来越心惊。多方数据都表明，这次地震不应该有这么大的破坏性，而事实是它完全吞没了一个村庄。  
  
“六代目，这到底……”鸣人从地震数据报告中抬起头，卡卡西却没有马上回答他的疑惑，而是将另一份文件递给他说：“这是大蛇丸那边发过来的消息。”  
  
鸣人接过卡卡西递过来的纸张叠在第一份报告上面，低头看了两眼，很快就惊愕地微微张开了嘴。  
  
大蛇丸发来的消息说，根据前段时间香燐采集的地震数据分析，这次大地震的级数最少有八级，但是根据他早在地震发生前半个月的预测，这次地震最强不会超过五级，更不可能强烈到引起山体运动。  
  
“在这方面的研究，我很相信大蛇丸的判断。”卡卡西说，“如果他认为地震不会超过五级照理来说就是不会超过。”  
  
“可是……会不会中间发生了其他地壳运动？”鸣人问。  
  
卡卡西抱胸靠在自己的椅子上摇了摇头：“本来那块地方就不属于地震带，板块相对来说比较平稳。”  
  
鸣人渐渐有了一个猜测：“难道地震还能有人为因素干涉？”  
  
卡卡西微微颔首：“我们不得不这么怀疑，板块断裂和纵波持续的迹象都有这个特点，虽然人几乎不可能引发地震，但通过破坏平衡和提高共振来加剧地震严重程度的可能性不是没有。说起来，鸣人，你还不知道樱最后的任务是什么吧？”  
  
因为任务报告被樱直接给了纲手，所以鸣人没有看到，确实不知道她生前的最后一个任务是什么，于是点头黯然道：“嗯，我不知道。”  
  
卡卡西叹了口气：“其实樱的这个任务不是火影楼下发的，而是她自己申请的，具体的档案下午我可以拿出来给你看，五代目应该也快把樱最后一次报告带回来了。我现在可以简单跟你说，樱怀疑有一个掌握时空间忍术的敌人潜伏在木叶，意图对忍界不利，不过她当时提出的推断都过于无根无据，我只让她暗中调查。”说到这里，他眼中流露出隐隐的自责，“关于此事最后的调查地点就是这个地震峡谷。”  
  
鸣人的手脚简直有点发冷。根据卡卡西提供的信息和他与佐助得到的那本日记，一条线索已经在他脑子里串联起来——樱是个深藏不露的人，至少一岁时就有了成年人的认知，然后发现了一个敌人在筹备对忍界的阴谋，她一直在暗中调查，直到二十六岁时，她可能在那个峡谷与这个敌人进行了最后的决战，决战结果是樱死亡，那个敌人生死未明。  
  
到现在，他几乎可以确定，卡卡西所说的樱一直在暗中追查的这个人就是日记中的“那个人”。  
  
两人就此事商讨了一会儿，不过就算有再大的危险可能，两人也不能把一整天的时间都放在地震余波上，卡卡西整理好所有关于地震事件的文件封进一个文件夹放回抽屉，鸣人也慢慢走回了属于自己的办公室。  
  
尽管一直放不下地震事件，鸣人还是勉强耐着性子处理事务参加会议直到中午下班。刚刚走出火影楼的大门，一个并不娇小但因为身形畏畏缩缩而显得格外不突出的身影拦住了他，鸣人一抬头，发现站在面前的正是暗号解读班的志保。她匆匆忙忙地说自己午休还有事，把一个文件袋给他说是字迹鉴定报告就离开了火影楼。  
  
鸣人还没走几步，证物鉴定班的那个熟人也迎面赶来，把鉴定完成的文件袋给他。大概这两人都是趁着上个双休日加班，所以都在这个时候把结果做了出来。  
  
拿着两个文件袋，鸣人也没有了去吃饭的心思，他直接带着两份报告回到家，拆了一包饼干一边吃一边看。  
  
志保的字迹鉴定报告参考了春野樱在木叶有迹可循的所有留档字迹，结论是出自同一人之手的可能性高达百分之九十五以上。最后志保加了一句：除非临摹五年以上，不然不可能在字迹上有这种程度的相似。  
  
他咽下一口干巴巴的饼干渣，打开另一份报告。纸张老化鉴定结果不需要太多比对，相对来说简单不少，结论是这笔记本的纸张距离产出已经有二十五到三十年的时间。  
  
鸣人喝了一口凉白开，闭了闭眼睛。  
  
眼下越来越多混杂的线索摆到他面前，有的互相矛盾，有的相辅相成，让他已经有点熟练于分析求解的大脑有了过载的迹象。毕竟在以前，事关七班的事情一般他都不是负责思考的那个。  
  
伸手从旁边的桌子上拖过来一张纸和一只笔，鸣人开始罗列目前知道的线索。  
  
假设所有条件皆为真，则樱从幼年开始追查“那个人”的身份，并至少有过两次交锋，也就是木叶76年和这次大地震。疑点在于樱为什么知道她会在这一次死亡，她诡异的先知来自何处，以及那个人怎么会从鸣人佐助都一无所知的时候就开始想对他们下手。  
  
假设所有条件不为真，那么是谁在操纵地震强度。疑点在于樱怎么会这么巧就前往了地震带。  
  
鸣人看着这两条大链条，无意识地用笔敲着桌子。十分钟以后，他决定先把在木叶得到的信息告诉佐助，问问他的看法，于是转身进书房去拿了一个空白卷轴出来。  
  
回到客厅的时候鸣人听到笃笃笃的声音，他抬头看去，只见关着的窗户外面是已经被正午的阳光晒得有点蔫儿了的加尔达，这会儿正在用它其实可以啄穿钢铁的喙敲打他的窗玻璃。  
  
鸣人立刻把卷轴扔到桌子上跑过去打开窗户把佐助的通灵兽放了进来，加尔达振动翅膀在他的客厅里飞了一圈，然后在椅子扶手上停了下来，又跳了两下，鸣人注意到它的腿上有一个小竹筒。  
  
他走过去将竹筒取了下来，先给加尔达倒了一点自从它开始给自己和佐助送信他就常备在家中的鸟食，然后才拆开竹筒，从里面倒出来一条非常短的纸条，上面只有一句话：  
  
速来，南贺川宇智波遗址。  
  
TBC.


	6. 回溯

南贺川的宇智波遗址，第四次忍界大战以后被木叶彻底封锁了起来，将里面宇智波的遗物一一进行清点整理，当然，这一举动经过了宇智波最后的遗孤宇智波佐助的应允。  
  
不过这里并没有留太多的人力看守，大多安保是埋在地下的封印和禁制，现在如果不拿着精准地图的话，普通人甚至根本就看不到这个被障眼法掩盖的废墟残址。  
  
而鸣人和佐助都是少数知道这个地方所有进入门道的人，进入这里畅通无阻。  
  
鸣人跃出丛林，跨过重重障碍进入遗址以后并没有在第一时间看到佐助的行踪，找了一圈最后到了地下才发现佐助呆在放着宇智波密文碑的地方。  
  
“佐助，我过来了。你怎么在这里？”鸣人从甬道走出来问坐在石碑旁边的佐助。佐助抬眼看向他，招呼也不打就站起身示意他一起过来，鸣人不明所以地跟着他走到宇智波石碑跟前，佐助伸手抚摸了一下石碑边缘，说道：“为了再次分析轮回眼的能力，上周我回到了这个地方，然后我发现，石碑的长度有变化。”  
  
“长度？”鸣人不解，“你说的是内容？”  
  
“不是，物理上的长度。”佐助指着他那一侧的边缘，“这里短了一截。”  
  
鸣人凑过去弯腰仔细观察。这块石碑他在战后也过来看过，不过上面的秘密到最后都被解开，内容也拓了下来收在木叶机密资料室里，就真只成了一块普通的石头。他就着火光看着这块灰突突的石头，眯着眼睛看了半晌，终于发现如佐助所言，末尾这段的边缘明显比以前更靠近最后一行字。  
  
但同时石碑侧面没有任何斧劈刀削的痕迹，地上也干干净净，不见碎石的残留，就像石碑只是被溶解了一段一样。  
  
“你过来这里就是这样了？”觉出不对的鸣人沉声问佐助。  
  
佐助点了点头，同时轻声说：“不仅如此，我过来的时候轮回眼明显能感觉到这里的时空变得非常不稳定，现在恢复了一点。不久之前应该有人在这里释放过高强度时空间忍术。”  
  
鸣人皱起眉。时空间忍术不算是宇智波独有，但到这里来使用，总给人一种阴谋暗藏的危机感。他想了想，忽然扭身从背包里取出一份材料递给佐助，对方展开看的时候他说：“说起来，这是樱酱最后一份任务报告副本，我出来之前正好纲手婆婆带回了村子，也许跟你说的这个人有关。”  
  
简单的调查报告上写着，樱追查的时空忍术使用者很可能是拥有大筒木血脉的某个人，樱在地震峡谷与他遭遇，最终还是被他走脱。  
  
「我怀疑他在近期将再次使用时空间忍术。」  
  
这是报告的最后一句话。佐助抬头看向鸣人，只见不明亮的暗室中鸣人也正盯着他看，在佐助看完这封任务报告以后补充说：“有几个文件我没有办法带副本出来，但是我已经在木叶看了原件。樱酱追查这个‘大筒木’已经有两年时间，她在木叶76年向卡卡西老师申请了这个任务。”  
  
佐助心中一动。木叶76年，这个现在看来极其不简单的年份，在他们懵懂不知的时候不知道在水下发生了多少事情。  
  
“另外，笔迹和纸张鉴定结果都出来了，几乎可以肯定我们找到的那本日记是樱酱本人从二十多年前开始就使用的日记本。”鸣人将自己在木叶的调查全部告诉佐助，佐助听完以后沉吟半晌，看向鸣人问道：“你怎么看？”  
  
鸣人回视着他：“本来我觉得非常混乱，几乎没有能完全说的通的可能，但现在我有一个想法，在此之前我想问你，佐助，这块石碑是否对时空忍术有什么特别的作用？”  
  
佐助惊讶地看着他，随即点了点头：“我正准备等会儿跟你说。宇智波石碑毕竟是大筒木羽衣亲自篆刻留下来供写轮眼分析的东西，实际上可以算得上一种高级忍术结晶，如果用它作为媒介，也许能够实现时空转换的同时进行。”  
  
“时间跳跃。”鸣人将他的话转换成最直观的表达，佐助颔首表示正是如此，“那个大筒木大概也是用了这种方法才消耗了石碑。所以你的猜想是什么？”他看着脸色越发严肃的鸣人问。  
  
鸣人走到石碑旁边，一只手搭在冰凉的石块上，慢慢呼出一口气后用尽量清晰的条理说出自己的想法：“樱酱对自己的预言先放在一边，我们仅仅来看关于那位大筒木的事。樱酱的调查说他很有可能在近期使用时空间忍术，这里宇智波石碑周围就出现了忍术使用痕迹，而且可以作为时间跳跃媒介的石碑出现了损耗，那么假设大筒木进行了时空跳跃。接下来是他要到哪一个时间点去。”  
  
佐助想到了樱的日记，贯穿二十六年的“那个人”。  
  
鸣人知道佐助已经明白他想说的话，但还是说出了最后的结论：“也许他的目的就是，回到过去，篡改历史。按照樱酱的日记来看，这种篡改历史的方式大概就是——杀死你我。”  
  
按照鸣人的思路，一切都能说的通了。为什么“那个人”会持续性出现在樱的日记中，为什么木叶76年出现了两个漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助。这一切都是一场时空的追逐，有一条蛀虫进入了平顺发展的时间流，妄图将原本正常的时序拉脱轨。  
  
而他们应该做的事情，就是“修正”，清除时间流里混进去的异端。  
  
“看来我们真的需要回到过去。”佐助轻声说。  
  
鸣人无声地点了点头。  
  
*  
  
开始行动之前，佐助问了鸣人他是以什么名义离村的，鸣人叹了口气说纲手回来以后他们见了一面。  
  
“纲手婆婆她也不太能接受樱酱就这么简单地死在地震中了，而且她从卡卡西老师那里看到了樱酱这两年的调查报告，认为这个大筒木是非常危险的不安分子，必须抓获或者铲除。”鸣人苦笑一声，“所以我算是来出任务，任务内容包括调查樱酱在地震中死亡的前因以及继续进行她生前的时空间忍术使用者追踪任务。”  
  
听到是这个形式，佐助便点了点头不再多问。倒是鸣人，看着佐助收拾装备的时候不免担忧道：“佐助，虽然大筒木的事不可能放任不管，樱酱身上也还有谜团没有解开，但是——我是说这样会不会对轮回眼有很大的伤害？”  
  
他已经失去了一个挚友，不能再失去一个了。  
  
佐助瞥了他一眼，虽然没有明着安慰，但还是平静地说：“只要有石碑作为媒介，消耗它的力量就不会给轮回眼带来额外的负担。不过我从前没有进行过时间跳跃，第一次会跳到什么时间点上很难说。”说完这句话他用嘴和右手将一叠起爆符扎好放进忍具袋里面，接下来开始一根一根检查苦无的刀刃锋利情况。  
  
鸣人沉默下来。他知道虽然佐助说得轻松，实际操作时恐怕还有各种各样的困难。不过目前的严峻形势让他不能不让佐助去冒这个风险，如果时间线被那个大筒木扭曲的话，说不定他们两人的存在都会被抹杀。  
  
看到鸣人不说话，佐助反而继续说：“出发之前，我要提醒你一些事情。”  
  
鸣人头也不抬地应声：“你说。”  
  
“我们此行的目的是为了完成任务。”佐助把苦无一根一根插进腿上的绑带，“第一，抓获或杀死大筒木，第二，调查樱的秘密。不能做其他任何可能改变历史的事情。”  
  
鸣人清点着千本的手停了一瞬。他明白佐助的意思，他们两人都有太多的遗憾和未曾挽回的失去，如果再经历一次，很难不产生强行扭转结果的欲望。  
  
比如自来也之于他，鼬之于佐助。  
  
“我知道了。”鸣人低声说着，开始将千本捆起来。  
  
“包括樱。”佐助的声音听起来有点发紧，但他仍然说了下去，“我们——不可以救她。”  
  
鸣人抬头看着佐助，对方已经收拾好了所有装备，就坐在面前一步之遥。他忽然想到一开始发现那本日记的时候佐助还说，如果他们成功回到了过去为什么没有救下春野樱，原来从这一刻起，他们就已经决定成为两个无血无情的修正机器了吗？  
  
“我知道了。”鸣人第二次给出了肯定的回答，尽管他的喉咙里痛得像堵着一口呛辣的热血。  
  
做好所有准备以后，两人走到宇智波石碑旁边，鸣人在佐助的示意下将一只手搭在他的肩膀上，佐助则慢慢结印并触发轮回眼与石碑的连接。  
  
紫白色的光芒瞬间爆闪在暗室中，鸣人被刺得睁不开眼睛，随即他感到脚下一空，失重的感觉骤然传来，勉强睁开眼睛，只见脚下的地面像是融化一样流淌了下去，自己就像滑进了一个深不见底的溶洞，无数光影在周围狂乱地闪过，同时深海般的巨大压力直冲大脑，剧烈的疼痛随着他的坠落不停敲击他的头盖骨。  
  
失重和头痛让鸣人产生了呕吐感，他尽量平稳呼吸抑制这种感觉，同时紧紧抓着佐助的肩膀以免两人失散。  
  
时间似乎过去了很久，也有可能不适的感觉使得时间在他的感知里变得漫长，总而言之鸣人最终还是失去了意识。  
  
首先回归脑海的是听觉，似乎有叽叽喳喳的鸟叫从远处传来，除此之外，一种哗啦啦的声音每隔一会儿就会出现，听上去是某种干干的东西在散落下来。  
  
眼皮仿佛有千斤重，身上也无一处不酸痛。鸣人努力将眼睛睁开一条缝，看到成束的阳光从幽绿的高处打下来，有几束直射进他的眼睛，明晃晃地扎眼。他又闭上眼睛，有了几分力气以后微微转动头部面向侧面，然后再次睁开眼睛。  
  
整体是绿色的环境中有一个东西在晃动，等他终于有能力聚焦了，那个晃动的物体也停了下来，鸣人半睁着眼睛看到一个小小的身影在自己面前蹲了下来。  
  
樱色的头发盖住了额头，他甚至看不太清楚小家伙通透的绿色眼珠。只见她拍了拍手上的落叶，好奇而善意地看着他说：“大哥哥们，在这里午睡会着凉哦。”  
  
TBC.


	7. 相遇

震惊让鸣人不知哪儿来的力气，一下克服了时空跳跃带来的不适翻身坐了起来，把蹲在他面前的小女孩吓了一跳，惊叫一声坐倒在地。然而还不等她转身跑走或者问对方是怎么回事，就乍然被一双有力的大手抓住了按在草地上的小手，一个使劲带到坚硬的怀抱里。  
  
“樱酱——樱酱啊——”鸣人差点就要哭出来了。他一眼就能认出这是幼年时期的春野樱，尽管这个时候他们还不熟。  
  
但她是活着的，这么活生生地在自己面前。  
  
这下可不需要反应了，小小的春野樱立刻开始一边尖叫一边挣扎，挥动着短小的胳膊对着鸣人身上她任何能碰到的地方拳打脚踢。她的怪力竟然从这个年纪就已初露端倪，那些看起来不足挂齿的拳拳脚脚打在鸣人身上竟然也令他生疼的很。  
  
不过鸣人没有能忍受这挣扎多久，一只手拎住他的后领，狠狠将他强行往后拽翻了个跟头。鸣人刚刚吐出口中的一根草，这才发现自己满身的落叶，这样滚了一圈还沾着不少，看来是小姑娘“盖”在他们身上的。  
  
他抬起头就看到佐助皱眉带着警告瞥了他一眼，然后转身蹲下，把目光放到面前已经将警惕心提升到最高的小女孩身上。她的两条小短腿抖个不停，因为刚才在鸣人怀里的挣扎，头发也乱了不少，现在胆怯又逞强地瞪着他们，但可以想象只要他们稍有异动她就会马上惊惧地跑走。  
  
“不要怕。”鸣人从来没有听到过佐助用这么温柔的声音对别人说话，加上他长得一副通吃所有已经具有审美能力的女性的脸，小小的樱握住的拳头微微放松了半分。“你不要管他，”佐助指了指跌坐在他身后的鸣人，“他只是做噩梦了。”  
  
“做噩梦？”樱看上去半信半疑，“那为什么知道我的名字？”  
  
“是另一个叫樱的人，我们的朋友，离开我们很久了，我们都很想她。”佐助面不改色地顺着她的话说。樱侧过头求证性地看着后面的鸣人，鸣人知道自己刚才实在是过于冲动，现在立刻冲着樱点头以证明佐助所言不虚。  
  
听他们这么说，樱的警惕已经放下了一半，也有可能是对于朋友的思念以至于做噩梦这个因由让她觉得面前这两人不是坏人。佐助在她面前作出更加放松的姿势，简直就像在引诱一只受惊炸毛的小猫。  
  
“所以说，你也叫樱，对吗？”佐助温和地问。  
  
“唔……嗯。”虽然父母大概教育过不能随便把名字告诉陌生人，但是刚才她已经算变相承认过一次了，所以樱没有强行否认。  
  
“那么樱，你在这里做什么呢？”佐助继续问。  
  
鸣人本来还在心里感叹佐助对付小孩子真是有一套，而当他发现佐助放在身侧的右手反手握着一把苦无的时候心情忽然紧张起来。他想到了那本日记，从一岁开始就预见了自己死亡的樱，那么面前的这个小女孩……大概也不只是个普通的小女孩。  
  
“我在等人。”樱看似诚实地回答。只不知道她是真的等人还是为了使自己看起来具有“如果他们对她不利就会被她等的人发现”的后路。  
  
佐助倒是没有继续问她等的人是谁，鸣人此时也渐渐冷静下来，两人表现出非常友好的陌生人的态度闲聊了几句，就在樱几乎完全放松警惕的时候，佐助的眼睛瞳光一闪，小姑娘的身体瞬间软倒，趴进鸣人已经准备好的臂弯里。  
  
鸣人把失去意识的樱小心翼翼地放在地上让她靠着一棵大树的树干，佐助在他身后说：“以防万一，我已经消除了她刚才遇到我们的记忆。”她不应该在这个时候见过他们。  
  
鸣人背对着他点了点头，过了一会儿后闷声说：“佐助，写轮眼可以查探别人的记忆吧？”  
  
佐助明白他的意思，不过尽管鸣人看不见，他还是摇了摇头：“强行侵入别人的意识海对大脑的损伤很大，几乎已经是刑讯的范畴了。”  
  
鸣人一下就不说话了。就算他们要解开樱身上的秘密，也不能以伤害她为代价。  
  
不远处有明显人为践踏地面的响动传来，两人迅速起身掩饰了一下地面的痕迹，然后跳到树上隐匿气息。  
  
一分钟左右，另一个淡金色短发的小女孩出现在树下，她一路左顾右盼着走来，看到靠着大树闭着眼睛的樱时吓了一跳，小跑过去摇着她的肩膀：“樱，樱，醒醒。”  
  
被她晃了一会儿樱慢慢睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看着面前有点着急的女孩，半晌打了个哈欠：“啊——井野酱你来了。”  
  
看到她似乎没有什么不妥的地方井野松了口气，然后开始用手指戳她的额头：“我说你怎么能在树林里睡觉啊，太不安全了。”  
  
樱哎哟一声捂住自己的额头，委屈巴巴地想了一会儿，也不知道自己是怎么睡着的。找不到因由只好小声说：“我等了一会儿，可能是太暖和了……”  
  
井野身体一顿，这才因为想起自己迟到在先而有点不好意思起来：“抱歉，爸爸让我做完了忍术练习才出来……好了好了，你不是说要给我看重要的东西吗？在哪里？”  
  
在井野的调度下，樱的心情马上就好了起来，她站起身兴冲冲地拉着井野的手往前走。  
  
佐助和鸣人没有跟上去，但不远的树林中还是传来两个女孩清脆的声音。  
  
“我跟你说，这是我的秘密基地哦……”  
  
“诶——你插的花也很好看嘛。”  
  
“真的吗，哈哈哈哈。”  
  
“嗯，下次我给你带一点新品种过来。”  
  
女孩们的笑闹声在午后温暖幽深的树笼中散开，将这整个深绿的无人之境带出不同于植物安静生长的生命力。两个青年在树上默默听了一会儿，鸣人微笑了一下轻声说：“樱酱和井野原来这么小的时候关系就这么好了啊。”  
  
佐助点了点头。他的记忆中只有樱和井野每次碰面必定互相嘲讽一番不让你我的相处模式，不过从那个时候起，他就隐隐能感觉到这两个女孩之间类似于自己和鸣人的关系性，如今看来这份友谊萌芽的时间可能比他和鸣人更早。  
  
两人稍微停留了一会儿，然后向山下走。他们不能改变历史，所以跟这里的人也少一点接触比较好。  
  
他们现在要率先弄清楚的是身处于哪一个时间点，幼年樱看起来有五六岁的样子，但确切的时间还是得看日历。商定以后鸣人佐助决定在下山之前改变一下容貌，毕竟他们都长得比较有辨识度。鸣人在变身术上有后天厚积薄发般的特长，他将自己打扮成褐色头发的矮壮男人，狐须倒是花了一段时间盖住。麻烦的是佐助的轮回眼无法改变，鸣人便建议他做女装打扮。  
  
“女人的话，头发长到有时候会遮住眼睛相对而言比较正常。”鸣人说。他的建议无可非议，而且忍者出任务也没那么多讲究，佐助更是出了名的效率和成果至上主义者，于是他同意了这个安排，弄了个半长不短的盖住眼睛的女性头发造型。  
  
没多久木叶街道上就出现了这样一双男女，他们熟稔地走在路上，时不时交谈两句，外貌并不出众，属于看一眼就不会记住的那种。  
  
他们先随便找了家饭店进去吃饭，鸣人点菜的时候佐助假装撑着下巴发呆，其实将店里的陈设全部扫了一遍，很快找到了墙上的日历，上面显示，现在是木叶58年。  
  
也就是樱六岁，他和鸣人七岁的时候。  
  
佐助的心脏轻微地震颤了一下。距离那个宇智波一夕全灭的血月之夜还有一年，这个时候在饭店里吃饭的也有偶尔几个背后印着宇智波团扇的人。  
  
点完菜以后鸣人笑眯眯地把菜单还给了服务生，对方说着尽快上菜后离开了他们这桌。鸣人端起茶杯喝了口茶，貌似无意地说：“怎么样？”  
  
佐助收回心神，低声回应：“没到。”  
  
根据樱的日记，大筒木第一次出现在时间线上是在她九岁的时候，大概是这次跳跃没有掌控好，多跳了几年。  
  
鸣人点点头，靠着椅背伸了个懒腰，一副等着吃东西的懒怠模样，口中说着只有面前的佐助能懂的话：“那就先看看樱酱的事情。”  
  
佐助点了点头。没多久他们点的饭食都送了上来，两人假装一边闲聊一边把饭吃了，然后结账离开。  
  
一切都起源于那本日记，所以鸣人建议先观察两天樱的生活，等佐助的眼睛也休息一下再找机会去南贺川。  
  
毕竟现在还是宇智波健在的年代，不比只剩下废墟的遗址那么好进入。  
  
还没有发生那起惊天血案的木叶似乎比他们记忆中有更多的人，街道上到处都是叫卖声和各种各样娱乐以及人们为自己的生计奔波的动静。两人在人流中不紧不慢地前行，忽然迎面来了一人。  
  
那是个少年，看上去不过十一二岁的年纪，穿着明显有利于行动的黑色短打衣裤。他看上去有点着急，但又似乎很不想将这种着急表现出来，只微微抿着嘴唇向这边走，终于排上了一条队伍。这条长长的队伍一直排到街角，门口的招牌上写着：今日特供，三色丸子。  
  
鸣人很快认出了那个少年是谁，他转动眼珠复杂地看了佐助一眼，佐助却只是目不斜视地走了过去，脚步的频率没有半分变化。  
  
正在排队等待、心中默默希冀今天能买到限量甜品的少年心中忽然浮上一点奇怪的感觉，他转身看去，只见一个身材高挑的黑发女人不紧不慢地消失在人群中。  
  
TBC.


	8. 监视

佐助对鸣人说，这次时间跳跃损耗的瞳力并不严重，主要消耗了石碑的力量，大概一个星期左右就可以恢复。在此期间，他们决定先调查樱的秘密。  
  
凑巧的是，春野樱家正对门楼上有一间长久无人居住的空屋，于是两人悄悄潜入了那个空屋，正式开始监视樱的生活。  
  
从表象来看，她的一切行为举止都非常符合一个六岁孩子的标准。正在上忍校学前班的樱每天和其他孩子一样在早上出门，下午回家，有空就出去玩，跟踪了几次以后他们发现十有八九是去找井野玩。晚上回到家拉上窗帘，即使是佐助也无法透过窗帘看到樱有没有在写那本诡异的日记。  
  
这本日记是很关键的线索，他们有必要在这个年代确定日记的存在，这样就能和他们手上的这本日记对照起来，确定时间线的走向。于是在这个周末，正好兆和芽吹都出了门，鸣人照例跟着樱，佐助则去搜索她的房间，找到那本日记并确定樱现在已经记到了哪一步。  
  
鸣人跟上樱离开以后，佐助确定无人察觉时顺利地从阳台进入了樱的家里。他知道樱的卧室在二楼，轻车熟路上了楼打开房间，扑面而来的是无比少女的气息。  
  
房间里的物件无一不是明丽粉嫩的色彩，造型也全都往可爱圆润上走，连床单上都印满了漂亮的樱花图案。  
  
佐助从来没有进入过这样柔软的房间，一时间竟也有些震住了，他小心翼翼地脱下鞋几乎是屏息进入，留神着自己的动作生怕把任何一个东西碰坏。  
  
他以前就知道春野樱小时候对漂亮可爱的东西没什么抵抗力，不过不知道在这个不需要成熟的年纪她的少女心竟然外溢到如此地步。  
  
穿过各种各样的玩偶、发饰、缎带，佐助开始小心翼翼地翻找樱的所有物。他在心中为自己侵犯友人年幼时的隐私权而告罪，手上的动作却没有半分犹豫。  
  
首先查看的就是书橱。樱的书橱里已经摆了不少书，除了小孩看的童话和绘本以外，竟然也有不少面向青少年写的百科全书和历史书籍等等。一般来说家长应该不会给六岁的孩子买这些书，而且这些书翻动的痕迹很明显，排除春野夫妇读过以后放在这里或者是旧书的可能，那么剩下的结论就是樱在这个年纪已经于知识水平上胜同龄人一筹了。  
  
佐助想到曾经在班里以理论知识水平超群而出名的樱，微微一叹，把书橱里的书都整理好。这书橱里的东西不少，却并没有他在寻找的日记，佐助转过身，将这房间环视一圈。  
  
其实猜也能猜到，那种程度的秘密樱既然藏了这么长时间，那肯定从小就讳莫如深从来没想过让别人知道，所以不摆在书架上也是很正常的事。  
  
佐助闭了闭眼睛，然后开始对这个房间进行地毯式搜索，包括墙壁是否有秘密空间，地板下是否有暗格都进行了排查。甚至连樱的被子床垫他都细细摸了一遍，确定里面没有裹着纸张。  
  
两个小时以后，佐助断定那本日记不在这个房间里。  
  
心里默默算了算时间，佐助不再停留，用写轮眼确定了一遍房间里所有的陈设都和他进来时无差以后就转身走出了樱的房间，决定在樱的父母回来之前把春野宅所有可能藏着秘密的地方搜索一遍。  
  
*  
  
鸣人敛下自身气息，以一种非常不引人注目的姿态走在路上，前面不远处小姑娘平稳地走着，中间不时跟一些熟识的玩伴以及父母的熟人打招呼。因为是周末，鸣人以为樱今天还要去找井野，没想到她走上一条小道，直接向后山去了，谁也没叫。  
  
他心中一动，更好地隐匿身段以后跟了上去。在现在的鸣人眼中，樱的所有举动都有他目前不可知的长远考量，就比如说现在她莫名孤身一人上山，也许就是有要单独处理不能让其他任何人知道的事。  
  
他跟在樱身后，她的速度并不快，而且走一会儿就要停下来歇一会儿。鸣人保持着不远不近的距离，一直跟到上次他们落下的地方。  
  
樱似乎完全没有发现自己身后跟着个人，她一路走到森林深处，在一棵巨大无比的古树下停下，鸣人看到这棵巨树下面有一个很大的入口，不知道是自然形成还是被虫子之类侵蚀出来的。对于小小的樱来说，这个洞口几乎不需要她弯腰就可以进去，鸣人则不太可能轻易进入，于是他只是静静地停留在外面的树上留意着樱的动静。  
  
这个树洞他早就来过一次，在樱不在的时候。里面摆着各种各样她不知道从哪里搜罗过来的小玩意儿，比如玻璃珠子，彩带干花等等，摆放得很认真，整个树洞就像一个可爱姑娘的房间，很能称得上是秘密基地，大概是樱的钟爱之所。那次过来是为了寻找这里有没有樱的日记，结果是除了花朵摆件以外，他并没有看到任何纸张的痕迹。  
  
小姑娘一个人在树洞中似乎自娱自乐得很，鸣人能听到她摆弄各种东西的声音，时不时还轻轻哼着歌，自言自语一些可爱的句子。  
  
鸣人双手抱胸靠着树干，因为这孩子快乐的动静而微笑起来。  
  
分班之前，他们三人的童年都以不同的形势发展着，不曾有过太大的交集，因此旁观樱的童年对他来说是有趣的事。  
  
但这有趣在他想到她的结局和自己的任务以后变得苦涩，鸣人嘴角的微笑渐渐拉平，他长久地盯着面前树枝上的一片绿叶，想到这个天真烂漫的女孩将在二十年以后的一场地动山摇中尸骨无存。  
  
完全没有降低程度的疼痛和悲伤顺着平静情绪的裂口爬了出来，缠绕在鸣人身上，他又有点想去抱抱这个女孩了。  
  
不过在他无法克制这种冲动之前，樱从树洞里面走了出来，她抬眼看了看树缝中间透过来的阳光，大概是觉得到回家的时候了，于是弄了点干草重新遮住树洞，脚步轻快地开始下山。  
  
鸣人平复心绪，继续跟上去。樱的目标并不明确，她在这里晃晃，在那里停停，最后甚至走上了一条回她家非常绕的路。  
  
这条路鸣人却很熟悉，是他回家的必经之路，中间要沿着南贺川流经木叶的支流走一段。有时候他不想回到空无一人的家中，就顺着河边青草滚下去，躺在河边看着太阳完全落尽。  
  
然后他看到了自己。  
  
过分蓬乱的头发乱糟糟的还沾着草屑，身上的衣服以一种非常扭巴的姿态穿着，显然是刚才滚下来的原因。小鸣人背对着小樱和二十七岁的鸣人，一人面对着已沉入河水一半的夕阳。  
  
因为樱停下了脚步，鸣人便也停了下来，隔着几十米看着当年的自己。从旁观的角度来看，那种孤独感好像比他亲身体验时还要浓重。尽管已经几乎拥有了当年憧憬的一切，鸣人此刻却并不得意或欣慰，他静静地看着孤独的自己，知道一切越发深刻的憧憬都来源于内心深处无法甩脱的恐惧。时至今日，有时他仍然会在梦中孤零零地坐在河边，没有任何人陪伴。  
  
樱的身体动了一动，鸣人定神看去，只见小姑娘犹犹豫豫地转过身，面对小男孩的背影，脚尖向那个方向动了动。  
  
鸣人眨了眨眼睛。他记得这个时候的自己只是和樱一起在上学前班，但是没有什么交集，最多在集体活动里见过面。关于樱和佐助的事情他都记得很清楚，不会有差错，可是目前看来樱肯定认识他，而且这个意思——她想向他走去。  
  
鸣人的内心灼热起来，他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着樱的行动，尤其是她将要迈出一步的脚——  
  
一个人从他身边走了过去，也是沿着河堤这条路。樱转头看到来人，脸腾的一下红得和夕阳一般，立刻收回脚头也不回地跑了。  
  
鸣人有点失望，他带着些许不满看向这个把小樱吓走的人，只见黑发的小男孩莫名其妙地走到樱刚才站着的地方站定，看了看她的背影，又转过头看向河堤下面。小鸣人被上面的动静惊到，终于转过头，一下就看到正看着他的，七岁的宇智波佐助。  
  
这个时候鸣人才发现，他的脸也脏兮兮的。  
  
佐助似乎也被这张脸惊了一下，他张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，小鸣人却已经把头扭了回去。鸣人知道“自己”的内心在想什么。  
  
并不是小孩子的内心深处就没有黑暗，这个时候家庭圆满、天资出众，集万千宠爱于一身的佐助是他最不想在孤独时刻看到的人。有的人越是高高在上光芒万丈，越是衬托得他身处尘堆，无人庇荫。  
  
小小的佐助脸上先是出现了疑惑和气恼的神情，大概是能分辨出小鸣人的扭头是不友好的意思。鸣人以为从小就心高气傲的佐助会马上离开，没想到他气恼的神情慢慢平息下来，竟然慢慢露出和刚才的樱如出一辙的犹豫。  
  
鸣人的心又慢慢吊了起来，他看着佐助，等待他做些什么。半分钟以后佐助低了一下头又抬起来，似乎做好了心理准备，对着河堤下面的鸣人张开嘴：“喂——”  
  
这个喂并没有发完，而是只流出一点气声就被更前方从拐角走出的少年截断：“佐助？快点回家了。”  
  
佐助一下转过头，看到那人眼睛一亮，快步跑过去：“哥哥！”他最后看了一眼小鸣人的背影，还是跟着哥哥走了。  
  
鸣人慢慢呼出一口气，心中苦笑一声。他的余光看到小鸣人的肩膀渐渐塌了下来，看来刚才他也有所期待，即使是佐助也好，他希望有人能在背后叫住他。  
  
鸣人将手插在口袋里，走过了被夕阳染成金红的河堤。他要去跟上已经跑了挺远的小姑娘，他还有属于二十七岁漩涡鸣人的任务。  
  
与年幼的自己渐行渐远时，鸣人慢慢从另一个层面感受到三人情谊的来之不易。  
  
人与人的相遇原来是这么困难的事，当初他以为一举中的的分班，其实已经经历了不知多少擦肩而过的磋磨。  
  
TBC.  



	9. 无果

鸣人跟着樱回到春野宅的时候看到里面的灯已经亮了起来，大概是她的父母回来了。目送樱进入房门以后他转身回了对面的空屋，进入一看，果然看到佐助已经坐在窗户边上看着春野家的动静。  
  
鸣人走过去说：“今天樱酱去了一趟后山，然后闲逛回来的，没有什么值得注意的地方。你这边呢？找到她的日记了吗？”  
  
佐助转过头轻轻摇了摇：“没有。樱的房间我仔细搜索了一遍，几乎不可能在那里，房子其他地方我挑了一些地方找，也没找到。”照理来说她也不会反其道而行之把日记放在碗橱里这种极有可能被自己的父母看到的地方。  
  
鸣人沉默下来。这一周的查探，他们只看到和记忆中如出一辙的春野樱，但按照日记上的记录，这时候她应该已经记日记将近五年。现在既无法看出樱的破绽，也找不到日记作为佐证，她如何作出预言这件事变得更加神秘。  
  
不过在这件事上遇到瓶颈并不意味着他们可以花费更长的时间调查，佐助的瞳力恢复得差不多了，他们要尽快前往下一个时间点。  
  
木叶58年对他们来说只是个试验品，他们也做好了不可能很快找到突破口的准备。鸣人开口说：“等到我们跟大筒木遭遇，说不定能在他身上找到有用的线索。”  
  
佐助同意了他的看法，两人决定在今天夜里前往南贺川宇智波祠堂。  
  
入夜以后，鸣人整理着这一次在木叶买的新消耗品。他用余光瞥了一眼坐在窗台上正就着路灯光研读他们从后世带回来的那本日记的佐助，忽然开口说：“说起来，佐助，你是什么时候认识我的？”  
  
佐助微微扭过头，用一种莫名其妙的目光瞟了他一眼，然后转回头将日记翻过一页说：“这种事情，早就不记得了。”低着头研读下一页日记的时候，他又问了一句：“问这个干什么？”  
  
这就是佐助和以前不同的地方——现在看来也许是变回最开始的模样——要是放在以前，他说完不记得以后就不会再继续向下问了。鸣人想到站在河堤上本来打算叫住自己的佐助，尽管是在这不合时宜的时空中，却仍然微笑了一下说：“今天我看到你了——算不算提前认识？”  
  
佐助倏然抬头盯着他：“你跟‘我’接触了？”  
  
眼见着他露出极其严肃的神色，鸣人赶紧摆了摆手：“没有没有，就是看到了而已，别这么紧张。”  
  
确定鸣人没有在掩饰什么，佐助才慢慢放下心，捏着日记的手也放松了些许，最后提醒一样说：“既然你说到这件事，我就再提醒你一下。无论如何，尽量减少跟这个时空的人的接触，避免改变历史。”  
  
鸣人把最后一把苦无插进忍具袋里面，好奇地问道：“佐助，其实我一直有点好奇，所谓的改变历史和未来如何达成。就比如说，我现在干掉这个时空的漩涡鸣人，可我还是我，总不能变成沙子消失吧？”  
  
佐助想了想，用简单的方式回答：“你可以把这个理解为雷车的轨道。如果你做了改变历史的事情，就相当于把这条时间线拉到了另一条轨道上，轮回眼和可以帮助我在同一条时间线上穿梭，但不能带我去另一条时间线，这样的话我们回到的未来也许就是一片荒芜的大地，你我的物理存在能够保持，但意义存在就消失了。”  
  
“那原本的时间线呢？”  
  
“也许会从错误的时间线上分裂出去，继续向原本的方向发展——不过我们不回去而是滞留在别的时间线的话，那就是一条‘没有漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助’的未来。”佐助说。  
  
鸣人明白了佐助的意思。他们并非不能做一些拯救之举，但这就要承担事情未必会向最优发展的风险。经历了这么多事情以后，无论哪一件他们都没法轻易替别人作出改变的决定。他慢慢呼出一口气，觉得行动需要的慎重程度又上升了一个等级。  
  
接下来两人轮流睡了两个小时，然后悄悄离开了这间废屋。因为对当年木叶的格局和巡逻方式非常了解，加上已经是忍者中的巅峰存在，他们轻车熟路绕过重重监视，不费吹灰之力就避开守卫视线离开了木叶大门。  
  
走之前他们不约而同地回视了一眼这如果没有忍者看守的话其实防御力并不高的木头大门，同时想着这大概是他们呆的最后一个和平年代。  
  
宇智波祠堂处在南贺川上游，接近宇智波当初发源立足的地方，现在还有专门的忍者把守。可惜的是，他们这次对上的是将宇智波的一切力量都运用到极致的佐助。  
  
精密的幻术控制了在场所有忍者，他们现在的视野中只有一片平和的夜景，丝毫感觉不到有人从他们旁边走了过去。  
  
鸣人一开始还小心翼翼，直到确定守卫们目不斜视地放行后才松了口气，大步跟着佐助走进这后世已经是废墟的地方。  
  
佐助走在前面一步带路，身子不偏不倚，视线也不曾左顾右盼，鸣人心里却有点为他难过。看到与自己如此相关的地方还是规整矗立的模样，想必一定无法不感怀，尽管如此，他也知道佐助是不需要安慰的人，所以只是默默跟着他前进。  
  
整个祠堂的看守并不多，地下石碑处都是空的，他们走过长长的甬道，看到了二十年前石碑的模样，果然比二十年后长很多，两边与诡异的文字都还有很长一段距离。  
  
佐助施术之前，鸣人打断了他问道：“佐助，如果我们继续这样做，石碑的长度可能会越来越短，这样……不会有影响吗？”  
  
佐助平静地回答：“只要在四战之前不要让它有文字遗漏就行。四战之后这东西就没什么价值了。”  
  
既然他这么说，鸣人也不再多言，只点点头后退一步，把手放在佐助肩膀上。这次他们要去的是木叶61年，三人刚刚入忍校的年纪。  
  
空间剧烈而无声地震荡起来，失重、头晕目眩、浑身疼痛的感觉熟悉地袭来。不过可能因为有了上一次的经验，鸣人反而觉得没那么难以忍受，至少没有再昏迷过去，明显感受到自己如何从虚空落在地面上的全过程。  
  
不过他还是有点站立不稳，于是确定空间稳定以后松开了佐助的肩膀，就地坐下来调息。  
  
等鸣人睁开眼睛时佐助就坐在他旁边，闭着眼睛显然也在恢复中。四战之前他们至少还要进行两次空间跳跃，为了保证石碑的完整，他这一次尽量使用了瞳力而减少了石碑的消耗。  
  
等待佐助缓解轮回眼的负担时，鸣人小心地观察起他们所处的地方。他们竟然不是在郊外，而是在一间屋子里，而且这屋子竟然很是眼熟。当鸣人慢慢移动到窗户旁边掀开厚重窗帘的一角，他看到了他们已经看了一个多星期的街景。  
  
这里就是春野家对面的空屋。  
  
发现这一点，鸣人不禁出了一身冷汗。凭空出现在闹市区可不是好事，这一次是空屋，下一次万一屋里有人或者甚至他们出现在大街上，那将是非常大的麻烦。  
  
五分钟以后，佐助睁开眼睛，看到周围环境他同样是眉头紧锁。  
  
“怎么会正好落在这里？”并非诘难，鸣人觉得他们有必要解决一下这个问题。  
  
“有可能是上次时间跳跃我在这里停留的时间太长了，留下了某种潜意识的印记吧。”佐助揉了揉眉心说，“这次我会在别的地方留下印记。”  
  
鸣人正点头，就听到窗户外面传来清亮的声音：“我去上学啦！”  
  
他们一同凑到窗户旁边向下看去。只见樱发的小姑娘对着送到门口的母亲挥了挥手，带着点蹦跳的步伐走了两步，随即好像觉得自己不太沉稳，前后看了看，确定没人以后若无其事地稳步向忍校的方向走去。  
  
鸣佐二人对视一眼，默默做好和上次差不多的变装，然后一男一“女”悄悄地出现在木叶街道上。  
  
他们跟在明显比三年前长高了不少的樱身后，现在的她已经是他们都比较熟悉的样子了。比起上一个和平的年代，现在走在路上的两人看似散漫，实则非常警惕，因为那个时间的蛀虫不知道正在哪个角落中伺机而动，准备把平稳运行的列车推出轨。  
  
一路上都没有看到什么计时的东西，一直到目送樱进入忍校大门，两人才回转身在集市上逛了一会儿，随便买了点东西，终于在一家杂货铺里看到了挂在墙上的日历。两人分别不动声色地看了一下时间，心下明白距离他们都记得的日记上的第一个特异日期还有十一天。  
  
照例回到空屋，鸣人和佐助开始制定详细的作战计划。  
  
“根据日记，这个大筒木在樱九岁这一年的首要针对对象应该是你我，樱相对是安全的。”佐助说。  
  
鸣人点了点头：“我同意。不知道他会先对谁下手……佐助，看来这次我们要分开行动了。”  
  
“嗯。这十天，你盯着你自己，我盯着我。小心一点，尽量不要在木叶境内弄出太大的动静。”佐助说道。  
  
“那就要看对方是什么打算了。”鸣人冷冷地盯着摊开在面前的日记上，樱的笔迹写着：「木叶历61年11月10日，距离我死亡还有6543天……我看到了那个人。」  
  
TBC.


	10. 进展

跟踪幼年的自己是非常容易的事情，毕竟对于自己的行为习惯就算多年过去也多少还是有点了解的。同时针对鸣人和佐助来说，这项任务还有一个格外简单的地方就是，他们都没有家人，因此跟踪者需要承担的风险更小。  
  
鸣人隐匿气息蹲在忍校外面的树上，佐助则在春野家对面的空屋休息。此时忍校正在上课，他们各自监视的人物都位于同一间教室里面，暂时不用分开行动，因此白天只需要一人监视，入夜后佐助会去跟上小佐助，明天更替。除了盯着教室里上课的人的动静以外，鸣人还警惕地观察着忍校周围的情况，随时提防不速之客的突然袭击或露出马脚。  
  
鸣人很有耐心，连汗水从额头上一直滴进领子里引发刺痛都一言不发一动不动，因为他知道那个敌人一定比他们更有耐心。  
  
第一天忍校的学习平安无事地结束，鸣人看到九岁的自己下课以后立刻从趴着的桌子上醒了过来，一溜烟跑出了教室。  
  
他苦笑一声，暗自摇头跟了上去。他知道佐助那边肯定也会把他自己看好的。  
  
就算记忆力再好也不可能事无巨细每一天的内容都记得。鸣人看着“自己”快步在商店街上穿行，一直不知道他要干什么，直到小鸣人在一家小超市面前站定，随后松了一口气走进超市的门。鸣人顺着他的视线看去，只见门口花里胡哨的广告牌上写着：周三特惠！部分商品半价！  
  
广告牌触发了鸣人脑海中某个久远的记忆，他在心中啊了一声，明白了自己为什么急急忙忙从忍校出来就为了比别人早一点进入这个小超市。  
  
果然没过多久以后，小鸣人搬着一个没有封口的箱子从超市中走了出来，鸣人毫不意外地透过一颠一颠的箱子盖看到下面是一整箱各种口味的泡面。  
  
这家超市会在周三把即将过期的商品打折出售，当年的自己总会在这个时候屯上一些便宜的速食品。  
  
鸣人跟在小鸣人身后，不期然发了一会儿呆。他忽然想到，自己到底有没有那么喜欢吃泡面。  
  
即使是现在这个年纪的自己，工作之余跟别人谈起拉面泡面之类的东西还是会如数家珍地说起各种各样的口味和制作工艺，面对他人叹为观止的表情甚至会有点得意。不过他心里是清楚的，正如樱所言，不管是拉面还是泡面，都是没有营养的饮食，这种东西吃多了身体就会发出警报，拒绝再摄入。  
  
但自己小时候是真的非常喜欢……  
  
现在想来，也许是没有别的可以喜欢的吃的吧，所以只能有什么喜欢什么。  
  
鸣人看着前方并不十分吃力但还是因为视线被遮挡而有些摇摇晃晃的身影，不合时宜地开始对九岁的鸣人产生奇怪的感觉——有点像敬佩，也有点像怜悯。从这种时候开始，他就能很好地自我催眠，告诉自己别人不喜欢跟他玩是因为他喜欢恶作剧，平时甚至会去涂鸦火影岩，而不是因为什么无法改变的成见；他告诉自己吃那么多拉面泡面是因为他喜欢吃这些东西，而不是因为生活费有时候会拮据到晚上饿肚子。  
  
鸣人从来没有试图去调查这个时候为什么自己一直尊敬到死的三代目火影老爷爷没有好好照顾自己，他只轻描淡写地想着四代目火影去世没多久，木叶正是动荡不安的时候，上面对自己疏于照应是可以理解的事。  
  
有些事情，是不能细想的。  
  
比起后面神思深沉的鸣人，小鸣人兴高采烈地搬着一箱泡面回了家。鸣人观察了一下地形，想了想隐匿到对面房顶的视线死角处，透过窗户看到独居的自己开始烧热水。  
  
既然日记上写了十天，那么只要他们不出手推动历史前进，那么距离那个人出现就一定还有十天。鸣人稍微换了个舒服的姿势，一边看着小鸣人泡泡面一边思考接下来可以预先做的准备。  
  
樱的日记中关于那个人出现的事情的相关描述实在是太少而且含糊，比如他们现在还完全不知道对方将在哪里以什么方式动手，以及他拥有哪些力量等等，这些重要信息只字未提。其实鸣人感到这中间有很说不通的地方。  
  
从樱最后两年的行动可以看出，她对这个疑似大筒木的人相当在意，而且既然她从幼年就有超凡的认知力，那么不应当不仔细记录自己每次遇到大筒木的事情，这简直是一种悖论——她一边忌惮，一边对他的每一次出现轻描淡写一笔带过，非常不当回事儿一般。  
  
但现在他们无法弄清楚到底是什么原因让樱在将这个人诉诸笔端的时候如此讳莫如深，只能先摸索着猜测。  
  
鸣人看着九岁的自己吃完了权当晚饭的泡面，然后尝试着做了一会儿忍校布置的笔头作业，没多久似乎就被一道什么题目难住了，咬了一会儿笔以后干脆推开作业本，晃晃荡荡在房间里做了几个自以为很帅的体术动作后又回到桌子旁边跟做不出来的理论题目对峙了几分钟，最后火气很大地合上作业本，躺在床上翘起双腿闭着眼睛似乎就开始睡了起来。  
  
鸣人就这么看了小鸣人一晚上，只在刚刚入夜的时候稍微假寐了片刻。这对他来说不是难事，以前出任务时连续几天眼睛都不眨的监视也是有的。  
  
天亮目送小鸣人起床去上学以后鸣人直接回到空屋，进屋发现佐助果然已经不在里面。他躺到只剩下架子的床上，调息几下进入半睡眠状态。  
  
能进行破空的一定是力量不会薄弱的敌人，他们一定要时刻做好万全的准备。  
  
这样的轮流监视一直持续了九天，鸣人和佐助互相之间几乎没有碰面，中途没有发生任何变故，不知道是那个人还没有进入这个时间点还是过于谨小慎微才没有露出自己行踪的蛛丝马迹。  
  
刚刚到这个时间点的时候两人已经商定过第十天共同监视。到了这一天，忍校上课时鸣人和佐助分别在教学楼两边的树枝上，神经绷到了最紧的地步。  
  
一切都和以往没有区别，到了下午的实战课，终于出现了他们预料之外的情况：小鸣人和小佐助交上了手。  
  
这在他们记忆中出现的次数也太多了，所以两人完全没有料到在这两个孩子可能遇到第一次生命危机的关头还会拼命打上一架。不过从小野路子走得比较多的鸣人这个时候在体术方面远远不是一早就开始接受正统精良忍者教育的佐助的对手，这场体术的比拼情况是单方面压制性的。  
  
小佐助把小鸣人打翻在地并且跨坐在他身上确定他无法再起身以后伊鲁卡出现在他们身边口中宣布比试结果，并勒令一脸不情愿的鸣人和同样脸色不好看的佐助结下和解之印。  
  
小鸣人起身以后不服气地冲着佐助大声喊：“要不是这里放不开手脚，我才不会输给你呢！有本事放学别走，我们再找个空旷的地方比一场！”  
  
小佐助皱眉看了他一眼，似乎对他输不起的模样十分看不上，转身就要走。结果小鸣人见他一副看都懒得看自己的模样一下被惹火了，冲上去从后面用胳膊勒住了他的脖子。小佐助立刻顺势向后仰倒，卸力的同时腿向后踹小鸣人的肚子，一时间两人又扭打起来。  
  
除了几个女孩子以外，其他的孩子看到这不正统的打架比刚才看一板一眼的比试更加兴奋，很快将他们围了起来吱哇乱叫地看热闹。  
  
伊鲁卡本来正在一边给几个体术基础完全不行的孩子讲解动作要领，听到这边的骚乱声赶紧跑过来拨开聚集在一起的孩子们，喝令扭打在一起的佐助和鸣人立刻停止分开。等两个气血上头的小男孩被伊鲁卡强行分开以后已经是灰头土脸，完全不能看了，不过还是恶狠狠地瞪着彼此，一副伊鲁卡稍不留神就会再次撕扯起来的样子。  
  
男孩子们还在一旁起哄，女孩子则担忧地看着这边。鸣人看到身穿浅色短装的樱正下意识皱眉扯着井野的袖子。  
  
毕竟是鸣人挑起来的事，还是很不光彩的偷袭，伊鲁卡很严厉地批评了他。小鸣人看上去极其不忿，却也不敢当面反驳老师，只能眼睁睁看着小佐助冷瞥了他一眼转身就走。他小小的灰扑扑的脸越胀越红，最终还是耐不住性子大喊：“今天我在后山等你！我们正大光明再比一场！不来你就是胆小鬼！”  
  
小佐助的脚步微微停顿了一下，随后像没听见一样离开。  
  
伊鲁卡又开始批评警告鸣人，告诉他后山有多么危险，绝对不要随便一个人过去。  
  
佐助看着年幼的自己在一众各式各样的眼神中云淡风轻地离开，知道其实他心里也有一把火。这一天的记忆因为刚刚的特殊事件而逐渐在他脑海中清晰起来。  
  
他记得自己最终是去了的。  
  
TBC.


	11. 干扰

两个少年在树下对彼此虎视眈眈，还不是那么坚硬的肌肉紧张地绷着，随时准备像小兽一样撕扯起来。  
  
他们两人各自后方的某棵树上成年的鸣人和佐助也正紧张地盯着四周。这是这十天以来九岁的两个孩子唯一一起不在木叶闹市区的时刻，如果有人要动手的话，应该就是在这个时候。不过现在他们感受不到那个存在的气息，整个树林中似乎只有少年们的呼吸声。  
  
“不错嘛，佐助，我以为你不敢来了呢。”小鸣人双手抱胸，一副非常不可一世的模样。  
  
当然，小佐助的脸色也好不到哪里去，他冷冷地看着面前挑衅的金发男孩，后面的那只脚微微用力，是随时准备进攻的姿态。而小鸣人似乎对于小佐助正处于被激怒的边缘丝毫不自知，仍然大言不惭地说着漂亮话：“哼，今天在学校里是我让着你，加上有那么多人在场，我可不能把真本事都使出来……”  
  
鸣人虽然在树上盯着周围的动静，但脑子里也溜过去一句话：自己小时候怎么说话这么欠揍……  
  
“是吗。”他话还没说完，小佐助冷笑着反问了一句，然后忽然纵身冲了过去。  
  
小鸣人一惊，立刻放下手矮身闪避，同时程序性攻击小佐助的腿部，小佐助竟然没有按常理起跳躲开这一腿，而是顺着对方扫堂的方向滑开一步，趁着小鸣人没有收住力量重心不稳向前倾倒的时候右手握拳，用胳膊肘向他的肩膀上砸去。  
  
“呃——啊——”这一下显然没有收力，小鸣人一下疼得眼泪都出来了。小佐助肘击地方很巧妙，是会产生巨大疼痛的肩颈连接处，一般小孩被打中这里肯定会疼得蜷缩在地上，但不知道是因为他的力气还不够大或者是鸣人的抗击打能力实在太强，小鸣人竟然没有扑倒，反而被激怒了一般，大吼着抱住小佐助的腰，头顶着他的肚子，就这么抱着他撞上后面粗壮的树干。  
  
非常低级的抱撞法，不过小佐助被他勒着不好完成受身，竟然也龇牙咧嘴了一阵，然后也彻底火了，大吼一声屈膝顶中小鸣人的腹部，小鸣人退开以后又挥着拳头冲了上去。  
  
两个少年已经如火如荼地开始了比起在忍校中更加没有章法纯粹泄愤的格斗，而成年的两人也因此格外紧张起来，一边要看着下面的格斗进行，一边要提防随时插入战斗的敌人。  
  
就在他们跟着两个少年的移动跳到另一棵树上时，鸣人体内的九喇嘛忽然对他说：「鸣人，小心点，有两个人在靠近。」  
  
鸣人心里一紧，立刻先打了个类似于猫头鹰叫声的呼哨，给佐助的信息是：「敌袭，两人接近。」  
  
很快对面的枝叶中传来佐助的回复：「收到，发现一人。」  
  
鸣人愣了一下，赶紧对九喇嘛说：「九喇嘛，佐助说他只发现一个敌人。」  
  
「敌人应该确实只有一个。」九喇嘛说，它的声音听起来也有点不确定。「两个接近的人查克拉反应都很弱，但其中一个明显是在隐匿，另一个是本来就很弱。那个隐匿者的气息更加微弱而且时隐时现，除了我们尾兽对于查克拉的敏感大概没有人能在他发动进攻之前发现，佐助应该暂时也感知不到。」这种时候靠近正在格斗的两人，隐匿了自己的查克拉还不现身，显然不会是善类——如果是木叶的忍者肯定会把他们分开然后带回去。  
  
这个信息太复杂，鸣人没办法用暗号的方式告诉佐助，只好自己先留意。九喇嘛说那个隐匿着查克拉气息的存在距离靠近得非常快，几秒以后就绕着小鸣人佐助格斗的范围开始转圈，明显是在寻找合适的时机。而那个微弱的查克拉还没有进入能够影响格斗的范围，移动速度也不快。  
  
鸣人一边听着九喇嘛传递过来的情报，一边紧张地准备出手。他不太明白这个有跨越时空之能的强敌为什么面对两个孩子还要踌躇这么长时间，毕竟如今佐助和他都是隐匿上的强者，加上九喇嘛以自然能量的辅助掩藏，在这丛林中几乎不可能被敌人探出气息，所以不应当是提防他们的缘故。  
  
所以说他到底在忌惮什么……  
  
鸣人还没想明白这个问题，下面两个孩子的格斗已经进入了白热化阶段。小鸣人脸上挂着的伤更多，但是在这场“比试”中，他还拿出了许多市井打架的不入流的下三滥方式，小佐助猝不及防，竟然也没有占到特别大的便宜，看上去同样灰头土脸。两个男孩的血性被一股脑儿激发出来，打着打着有点当真的意思显露出苗头。  
  
再这样下去，可能要见血。  
  
鸣人默默想着。他跟佐助打架的次数太多了，实在是想不起来树下的这场架有没有见血。  
  
小鸣人一拳打中了小佐助的肩膀，顺势沉下上半身踹了小佐助的肚子一脚。小佐助这会儿没有足够的空闲卸力，生生受了这一脚，后滑一米，在泥土地面上带出深深的痕迹。他下意识在拉远距离以后从腰后面的忍具包里抽出一根苦无向前射出以制止对手在他稳定身形之前从正面空门进攻。  
  
他原本当然是瞄准了鸣人一定能避开的小腿，但一直盯着“自己”动作的佐助立刻察觉了“异变”。  
  
苦无在空中飞行的轨道忽然发生了变化，他眼睁睁地看着铁制的苦无如同在一刹那变成了轻易可控的轻薄塑料，原本的轨道莫名被调整，迅速向上飘动了数厘米，现在苦无锋锐的刃尖正对准了小鸣人的眉心！  
  
小佐助显然也发现了这莫名其妙的不对劲，震惊之余对着小鸣人大喊：“躲开！”  
  
小鸣人因为刚才用了十分力气而失去了重心，正摇摇晃晃抬起头，三秒之内绝无改变方向的可能，只能眼睁睁看着苦无飞速接近。  
  
这时候已经顾不得保持隐匿了，下一秒佐助就要冲出去救人再说。电光火石之际忽然旁边的灌木丛中发出哗啦一声响，从里面窜出一个黑影，狠狠撞在鸣人身上把他撞倒在一边，苦无擦着黑影插进他们身后的树干上，嗡的一声，尾部还在颤动不已。  
  
佐助一愣，定睛看去，只见一个同样小小的身影此刻正趴在鸣人身上，肩膀也在不停起伏，等她抬起脸的时候，抿着唇的小脸带着单纯的责怪看着受了惊吓站在原地的小佐助。  
  
“不管怎么样，刚才也太过分了吧，佐助君。”不知道什么时候跟上来的小樱喘着粗气对小佐助说：“怎么可以对同学的头部发射苦无。”  
  
本来还惊恐于此的小佐助往这边跑了两步，见倒在草甸中的小鸣人没事，虽然心里也后怕，却还是渐渐恢复了冷淡的模样。不过小孩子大概看不出来他刚才心中的恐惧，所以面对他这副非常“不以为意”的样子，即使是对他大概怀有好感的小樱也忍不住握紧了拳头，张了张嘴准备继续说什么。  
  
树上的鸣人看着下面的场景，飞快地问九喇嘛：「九喇嘛，刚才那个微弱的查克拉是樱酱吗？」  
  
「嗯，没错。」  
  
「另一个呢？」  
  
「刚才剧烈波动了一下，现在还在绕圈——移动了！」九喇嘛忽然加快语速，「往正东方向去了！」  
  
鸣人心里一紧，立刻给佐助传出「搜索敌人」暗号，同时无声无息地离开枝头前往正东方向追击。  
  
佐助收到暗号以后为了防止意外发生或敌人折返，仍然呆在原来的位置看着下面的场景。小鸣人已经被小樱拉了起来，比起遍体鳞伤沾满尘土，似乎被樱救了这件事已经足以弥补一切，他笑嘻嘻地说着感谢的话，同时大言不惭地说就小佐助刚才那一下自己肯定能躲过去。  
  
小樱仍然看起来有点惊魂未定，默默看着小佐助的行动，就像他什么时候还会突然作出出格的举动一样。  
  
佐助也想着刚才苦无的变化。并没有风，也没有其他使用一般的术干扰苦无运动轨迹的迹象，它就像在极短的时间内从下向上平移了一样，操作手法极其像某种精密的空间忍术。而且这个人只进行了这一次暗中尝试就没有再现身，看鸣人的意思应该是迅速撤退了，竟然谨慎到这种地步吗？  
  
同时佐助的目光慢慢落到下面斟酌着语言试图给幼年的自己讲道理的樱身上。按照日记内容，她应该在刚才发现了那个人的存在，难道是她发现了那个人的踪迹，所以赶来保护两人？  
  
他正思考着的时候这次本来就不合规矩的比斗因为樱的出现而告一段落，小佐助拍了拍自己身上的尘土，低声说了句“我回去了”就准备往山下走。小鸣人却不依不饶地喊着还没有分出胜负，小樱拽住了鸣人的手，严厉地说：“你看不出来吗？你根本就不是佐助君的对手。”  
  
这句话从各种方面刺伤了小鸣人的自尊心，他越发不服气地开始罗列自己能够战胜佐助的理由。等小樱已经不耐烦地要动手敲他的头时才发现小佐助都快走得没影了。  
  
就在佐助犹豫着要不要跟上三人保证他们的安全时，东方不远处传来有规律的类猫头鹰呼哨，鸣人回来了。  
  
他一愣，辨别出了其中含义：「目标丢失。」  
  
TBC.


End file.
